Verde Esmeralda Salazar Slytherin & Hermione G
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Salazar tenía ambre de ambicion, poder y curiocidad, Hermione llegó del futuro y era una perfecta fuente de conocimientos, quería saber lo que ella sabia, conocer lo que conocia ¿que mejor herramienta que usar el poder su encanto con las mujeres ? SS&H
1. El Rey Serpiente

1

**E****L**** R****EY**** S****ERPIENTE**

Hermione no entendía por más que su razonable cabeza reflexionara lo que había pasado, si, la muchacha de las mil y una reglas había tomado _"prestado"_ un gira-tiempos de la oficina de McGonagall, pero no para retroceder tanto en el tiempo...

- "Cuatro mil años, Hermione...¡Has retrocedido cuatro mil malditos años!" - la chica tenía aspecto de horror, lo sabía al ver sus gestos cambiar una y otra vez, en el primer momento en que la vio supo que era muggle, pero no entendía porqué la chica, a pesar de los hechizos que yacían sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, podía ver el castillo, le había visto asustada, confundida, furiosa, aterrada y finalmente tranquila.

- Mierda, tengo que volver...- decía para si mientras se daba la media vuelta, traía un objeto entre las manos, algo que le había llamado la atención, sino se equivocaba era uno de esos aparatos que recientemente se habían inventado, un reloj.

Hermione le vio, el cristal que protegía las manecillas estaba completamente hecho pedazos, una de las manecillas mas pequeñas se había extraviado, suspiró, supuso la castaña que el gira-tiempos no funcionaría y si lo hacía, quizá no funcionaría como a ella le hubiera gustado, se giró al sentir un fuerte escalofrío, oh, si, ahí estaba aquel sujeto.

Salazar Slytherin, había dicho él momentos a tras, y era verdad, por los dibujos que había visto en alguno de los tantos libros que había leido acerca de los fundadores, su aspecto se parecía a los garabatos aquellos...

pero ninguno de aquellos retratos habían plantado el enrome atractivo de aquella serpiente, su oscuro cabello caía sobre su espalda, lo llevaba algo largo y bien peinado hacia a tras, Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de medio lado, que aquel hombre le ofrecía, sus ojos azules eran de un hermoso color muy parecido a un zafiro azul...

Hermosos, profundos y penetrantes.

- ¿que tanto me miras? - preguntó toscamente la muchacha, Salazar levantó una de sus espesas cejas negruzcas, Hermione se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada.

- Estoy intentando comprender como es que una _sangre-sucia_ es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices...- fue lo que el hombre contestó, Hermione cerró los ojos, había pasado muchos momentos de pleito ante Draco Malfoy lo suficiente como para no volver a molestarse ante tal apodo tan desagradable, pero el tono de voz de aquel hombre, era ronca, y muy desagradable para sus oídos.

- Al decir sangre sucia, supongo que te refieres a mi.- explicaba la muchacha mientras se colgaba el gira-tiempos.- pero déjame decirte algo, cretino arrogante... o me dices donde se encuentra Godric Griffindor o tendrás serios problemas conmigo...- Hermione se llevó las manos dentro de los pantalones que llevaba, no era su intensión viajar a aquella época ni mucho menos, pero por el momento, Godric Griffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, era la persona más confiable y capaz de resolver su problema, Salazar, al escuchar aquel nombre, entrecerró la mirada, Hermione entreabrió los labios un poco, el aspeco sombrío de ese sujeto era aterrador, la castaña infló el pecho, se había enfrentado a un mago oscuro ya, tenía un profesor de artes oscuras que no tenía otro pasatiempo que enfrentarse a ella, a demás de que todas las serpientes, en especial Draco Malfoy, siempre se metían en su camino, enfrentar al mismísimo Rey de las serpientes sería pan comido.

- Griffindor eh...¿se puede saber para que...lo quieres? - Hermione apretó los puños bajo la tela de los pantalones, no le gustaba aquel tono ni aquella mirada que Salazar envió a todo su cuerpo, estaba cansada, tenía sed y mucha hambre.

- no creo que te incumba...- lo dijo lo más educadamente, pero sabía que el hombre iba a pasar el limite de su paciencia, no sabía el por qué, pero algo le decía que iba hacerla rabiar.

- Tanto Godric como yo somos fundadores del colegio, tú...al parecer no eres de este sitio así que... o me das explicaciones o te regresas por donde viniste... te recomiendo que no vayas por el bosque pro...

- vengo del futuro...- fue lo único que dijo la muchacha.

Oh, dios...

si alguien le hubiera dicho que los ojos de Salazar Slytherin era de los más hermosos, se hubiera echado a reír, pero ella estaba viéndolos, el rey serpiente estaba sorprendido de aquello... Hermione se sonrojo al verlo pasar su mirada por sobre su persona.

- Ya veo... tus ropas son muy diferentes a los que usan los de tu tipo en este tiempo... ¿con que hechizo llegaste aquí? ¿podrías ense...?

- No llegue con ningún hechizo.. y no, no pienso enseñarte nada y menos a ti... me llevas con Godric Griffindor o me veré en la necesidad de ir yo sola... aunque la mera verdad no sé por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo si puedo hacerlo yo misma...- y dicho, la castaña tomó su pequeña bolsa y se encaminó, pasando por un lado de aquel hombre...

- ¿así? eso sería muy interesante...- fue su respuesta, Hermione simplemente se limitó a buscar el castillo, lo veía, pero sabía que estaba muy apartada del lugar, el problema...

ese sujeto que le seguía, le había quedado muy en claro que no iba a ayudarla a llegar en donde Godric Griffindor se encontraba, así que, si no mal recordaba, sabía donde estaba exactamente, el bosque prohibido, en ese tiempo, no era otra cosa más que un lugar tranquilo, las criaturas mágicas de aspecto tenebroso no habían aparecido hasta dentro de un siglo más, aproximadamente, así que no sería ningún problema andar en el sitio tranquilamente...

pero lo que le molestaba era esa persona exactamente, sentía su mirada en ella y ya había dicho que era del futuro, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar el millón de preguntas que seguramente en ese preciso momento, estaría pensando...

- así que...vienes del futuro eh...- su voz era como el ajetreo de un cascabel de serpiente, OH, claro, se le olvidó ¡Aquel hombre era el rey de las serpientes!

- Si.- fue lo único que dijo ella mientras seguía caminando, el iba tras ella, siguiéndola.

- ¿De que año, precisamente? - preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- 1998...- dijo mientras se detenía y volteaba a los lados, luego volvía a retomar su camino.

- estás en busca del Godric así que debo suponer que tú...estudias en Hogwarts ¿O me equivoco?

- Mi último año...si...- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a contar hasta mil, mentalmente.

- Algo interesante que puedas contarme...- su sedosa voz era como una melodía hipnotizarte que comenzaba a envolver a Hermione, la joven comenzaba a sentirse adormilada... tan cansada tan...

- Yo... en mi tiempo simplemente la oscuridad esta tragándose la poca buena vida que tenemos y... ¡DEJA DE HACERME PREGUNTAS COMPROMETEDORAS! - exclamó la muchacha mientras se giraba, Salazar se detuvo y sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? yo solamente me interesé sobre el lugar donde vienes...

- vengo del mismo lugar de donde estas parado... - contestó ella mientras se giraba y volvía a caminar.

- eres una muchachita bastante maleducada... Oh, pero claro ¡que se puede esperar de una vil sangre...? - pero sus palabras fueron cayadas al instante, pues Hermione le interrumpió.

- ¡sabes? estas empezando a cansarme... me llamo Hermione Granger... mis amigos me llaman Hermione pero tu... serpiente rastrera... llámame Granger y no soy ninguna muchachita ni sangre sucia...- ella le apuntaba con su varita, Salazar simplemente sonrió arrogante.

- Bueno, disculpa mis palabras... ya eh notado que no eres una niña...- su azules ojos fueron a parar... Hermione apretó la mandíbula...

- ¡Eres un cretino! - fue lo que gritó antes de darse la media vuelta y salir, prácticamente, corriendo.

una serpiente rastrera que solamente se burlaba de ella, eso era, tan igual que Draco y sus seguidores sin cerebro, ese sujeto era tan exasperarte como Snape pero en una versión más cómica... Hermione se detuvo y sonrió al ver el jardín del colegio, si quería volver a ver a sus amigos tenía que pedirle ayuda a los Fundadores... frunció el ceño, a cualquiera menos al idiota que se detenía a su lado...

- ¿te enojaste..._Her...mione_? - si, definitivamente aquel viaje iba hacer una aventura dificil de olvidar... En especial ese idiota que susurró su nombre como una vil, rastrera y mal educada serpiente...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. De Pastelillos y Tazas de Té

**Hola...!**

**A** decir verdad me quedé con las Ganas de otro FIC de Harry Potter, me eh vuelto loca buscando alguna Historia de mis parejas favoritas y cuando di con uno asombrosamente bueno... ¡TRACKS! que el mendigo FIC no esta terminado y su ultima actualización es del 2005... lastima, era un buen FIC (Salazar/Hermione)

y es por eso que hace unos días eh decidido escribir este...

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

**Será una Trilogía, la cual obviamente esta es la primera, así que cuando le de fin no se sorprendan si esta algo inconclusa, la verdad es que la idea esta buena, fresca y bastante original aunque no tanto porqué eh tomado unas cuantas ideas de este FIC que les digo que esta inconcluso...**

**¡SI ERES AUTORIA DE ALGUNA HISTORIA POR DIOS, CONCLUYELA! **

**(Aquellas que plasman sus sueños y emociones en letras y no logran llegar a un final, son una verguenza para la comunidad de Escritors) **

**Mis parejas Favoritas son:**

**D**raco_&_**H**ermione

**T**om** R**iddle&**H**ermione

**S**alazar** S**lytherin&**H**ermione.

**Si conoces algun fic sobre algunas de estas parejas (**sobretodo de las ultimas dos**) te estaría muy agradecida si me recomiendas uno (**que esté terminado**) **

**:) Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

De Pastelillos y tazas de té.

Hermione le veía asombrada, el hombre no era ni el asomo de lo que muchos creían que era, incluida ella, Godric Griffindor era un joven alto, de castaño cabello oscuro y grandes ojos amielados, un tipo enorme con una sonrisa encantadora.

Pero ella jamás se imagino que aquel valiente hombre fuera tan alto, sus anchas espaldas le daban un aspecto como aquel personaje de la biblia, David y Goliat…

Y ella se sentía como el primero, siendo Godric aquel Goliat de enorme estatura, se giró para ver a Salazar, quien se encontraba recargado a la pared con sus brazos cruzados al pecho, aquel hombre le devolvió la mirada, sonrió pícaramente y le saludó con un movimiento de mano lo cual ella ignoró y volvió a prestar atención al enorme hombre que tenía en frente.

- Así que tu eres la encantadora Hermione…- su voz tampoco era la que ella esperaba, ahora que había visto al enorme león, pensó que su voz sería ruda, más todo fue al contrario, poseía la mas sedosa y melodiosa voz, pero sin perder su toque masculino, una persona agradable, había pensado la chica.

- Así es pero…

- ¡Oh, Salazar! ¿Quién iba a pensar que tú te dignarías en ayudar a tal damisela cuando más lo necesitaba? – Hermione levantó una ceja y se giró hacia el nombrado.

- No te atrevas a decir nada…- le dijo a ella…- y tú… ¡Deja de tutearme! – se había dirigido a ella, luego le soltó el santo grito al león quien solo río por aquello.

Hermione sonrío ligeramente, tener que presenciar aquella pequeña riña entre la serpiente y el león era todo una maravilla, ahora entendía como era que ambas casas no se respetaban una a la otra si sus fundadores no lo hicieron jamás, Godric pareció no escuchar a Salazar, aquel hombre se acercó a Hermione y sonrío dulcemente.

- ¿Así que has venido del futuro, viajera? ¿Cómo es que llegaste? – preguntó el grandulón, Hermione escuchó un gruñido tras ella, así que supuso que Salazar era de las personas más impacientes que jamás había conocido nunca.

- No creo que a ella le interese mantener una charla de viejas verduleras contigo, Gryffindor, así que de…

- Ay, Salazar, hay que ser buenos anfitriones, si la señorita Granger va a quedarse con nosotros…

- Eh… - gimió Hermione al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Ella no va a quedarse aquí! ¡Gryffindor, entiende de una vez, este no es el arca de Neón para que quieras meter a todo animal que se te pegue la gana! – exclamó el hombre ya enfadado, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo le había…llamado?

- Es Noé, Salazar… Noé… el arca de Noé… repite conmigo… NO-E

- ¡Callate! ¡Anapneo! – exclamó el de los ojos azules al apuntar su varita.

- ¡Protego! – Hermione sintió un empujón mientras escuchaba aquel hechizo protector, la castaña poco entendía, aquel hechizo que Salazar Slytherin había lanzado no era otro más que un intento asfixiante mágico.

- Pero que… ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! – Hermione ya estaba más que harta de todo aquello, Salazar respiraba agitadamente, se habían estado lanzando varios hechizos uno al otro por varios minutos, la serpiente estaba bastante molesta, pero él león parecía… ¿Feliz? Oh, dios…

- Mis más cordiales disculpas Lady Granger…

- ¿Lady? No te equivoques Gryffindor, ese intento de..mujer no es más que una vulgar muggle…

- ¡Salazar!

- Idiota de pacotilla.- susurró la castaña, pero al oír a Godric llamar por primera vez a la serpiente por su apellido, sé quedó en silencio, su voz fue tronadora, profunda y cargada de seriedad, la castaña se volvió para mirarle, sus ojos claros parecían más bien dorados… estaba molesto.

Salazar Slytherin sonreía de una forma olímpicamente arrogante, nadie tenía el honor más que él, de tener el poder suficiente de hacer enojar al valiente, al temerario y honorable León, Godric Gryffindor…

Solo él.

- Señor Godric, si no le molesta, yo puedo defenderme sola… de donde vengo, al parecer siempre me encuentro rodeadas de serpientes…- comentó Hermione, de un segundo a otro, Godric parecía contento.

- ¡Eso es horroroso Lady Granger! – exclamó el hombre, con un gesto de horror.

- Es divertido cuando les aplasto como cucarachas...- y ella sonrío mientras sonreía a Salazar, este le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh, dios apúrate Helga, eres una lenta! ¡No puedo creerlo! – una chillona voz se logró escuchar de tras de la enorme puerta de la gran oficina, que en algún momento, en el futuro, se convertiría en un enorme salón de baile…

- ¡Espérame Rowena! – otra voz más suave se escuchó en seguida, Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el estruendo del golpe de la puerta, una chica de grandes ojos grises y oscuro cabello entró por aquel par de gigantescas puertas, sonrió en el instante en que le vio, a su lado apareció una joven regordeta y de hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rojizo parecían llamas al contraste de su nívea piel.

- Oh, dios… ¿es verdad que eres del futuro? – preguntó Rowena quien se acercaba, Hermione sonrió, aquella mujer era toda una leyenda…

- Así es…- contestó al instante…- pero estoy aquí por un error yo…

- ¡Oh, querida, entonces tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar! ¿Verdad Helga? – la muchacha se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto, podemos sentarnos a tomar una taza de té y comer algunos pastelillos y…

- Pensé que estabas a dieta, Helga…- la desagradable voz de Salazar interrumpió la agradable charla…

Godric tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la ronca carcajada típica de él, Helga entrecerró los ojos y muy lentamente se volvió hacia la serpiente, Rowena seguía sonriendo aunque no tanto, Hermione no entendía nada más, que aquel sujeto le encantaba molestar a los demás…

- A mí me parece que tienes una figura estupenda…- la dulce voz de Hermione resonó por toda la sala y de un momento a otro, tenía a la pelirroja Hufflepuff casi encima de ella.

- ¡Oh, querida! ¿te parece? – preguntó la mujer mientras se miraba el cuerpo y daba una que otra media vuelta.

- A mí me parece que si.- comentó Rowena mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Genial, muchas gracias Muggle, ahora tendremos un desfile de modas para chochas… ¡¿Qué? ¡No me mires así que sabes que es verdad! – exclamó Salazar, Godric lo tomó del antebrazo y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

- Discúlpenme hermosas damas, pero antes de que alguien salga muerto aquí, me llevaré a Salazar a un mejor lugar… Lady Granger, espero que disfrute su estadía aquí, supongo que querrá nuestra ayuda para volver a su época… pero como vera…- alzó la mano de Slytherin…- este chiquillo fastidioso ya comenzó hacer sus viborescos berrinches…

- ¡Oye, imbécil, suéltame! ¡¿Vivorescos berrinches? ¡GRYFFINDOR! – las enormes puertas se cerraron en el momento en que aquel par de hombres salieron de la sala, los gritos de Salazar callaron en la lejanía del pasillo.

- Oh, Jesús bendito… ¿es que ese hombre nunca se está en paz? –preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a las dos mujeres…

- Salazar es un tanto… em… ¿Cómo te explico?

- ¿especial? – intervino Helga.

- ¡Si, exactamente! No entiendo cómo fue que Godric terminó por convencerlo para dar clases…

- ¿estás diciendo que…es profesor? ¿Tan joven? – Hermione estaba sorprendida, Rowena Ravenclaw era una mujer hermosa, Hermione supuso entonces que debía tener poco menos de treinta años, Helga era varios años menor que la pelinegra, de los cuatros el mayor era Godric, la castaña seguía sorprendida, había creído que todos ellos, los fundadores, debían de haber sido ya algo mayores cuando comenzaron a impartir clases en Hogwarts.

- Así es querida… esa serpiente ponzoñosa es el profesor de las Artes Oscuras…- comentó Helga mientras sacaba su varita y hacía aparecer una mesa redonda y tres sillas…

Había tasas, tenedores y platos, Hermione sonrió al ver el sin fin de pastelillos y dulces que Helga había hecho aparecer en el instante… tenía mucha hambre.

- Esto es... delicioso.- susurró la joven mientras se llevaba a la boca un biscocho de fresas con chispitas de arcoíris.

- ¿Verdad que son deliciosas? – preguntó Helga mientras levantaba la taza de porcelana.

- Ajam…- murmuró la castaña mientras digería el pastelillo.

- Así que eres… Hermione Granger ¿no? – preguntó Rowena.

- Si…- contestó Hermione dejando el pastel sobre el platito.

- Por tu apellido debo deducir que eres…muggle…- su voz parecía cansada en aquel momento, pero Hermione lo notó, la tensión al nombrar aquella palabra.

- Así es…yo…

- No tienes que decir nada, cariño, tanto Rowena como yo entendemos tu procedencia y a mí no me importa…

- A mí lo que me sorprende es Salazar, ese niñito con alma de anciano, no haya intentado algo contra ti, querida…

- Y no dudo que lo intente…- intervino Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasita de té.

- Lo sé… je, je, je, je pero es divertido en algunas ocasiones…- empezó a decir Helga.

- Si… mientras que ponga esos gestos indescifrables.. ese hombre es un exasperante de primera, no entiendo como Godric puede soportarlo…- comentó Rowena mientras masticaba un dulce de rana.

Hermione escuchaba todo aquello atentamente, sabía de antemano que Salazar Slytherin era un hombre difícil de tratar, eso, al menos los libros le habían dado a entender, suspiró mientras escuchaba algunos pasos acercarse a la sala…

- Mañana los alumnos llegarán a la escuela, espero que te nos unas para tratar con ellos, ya sabes, Hogwarts acaba de abrir sus puertas y no contamos con profesores suficientes…- Rowena miró a la castaña con ojos ilusionados, la chica se sorprendió por ello.

- Pero yo... no creo que pueda… solo soy una chica del séptimo curso que…

- Estoy segura que tú eres una joven de gran intelecto y podrás controlar el caos que habrá aquí los primeros meses…

- Pero yo… no estoy tan segura.

- Y yo tampoco, no creo que una…mujer de su clase esté preparada para dar clases…- la voz de Salazar hizo eco por todos lados.

- Vaya, vaya… a parte de grosero y majadero…metiche…- murmuraba Rowena mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, los ojos grises de la mujer se encontraron de soslayo con los azules de Salazar, su rostro en un gesto indescifrable, Hermione solamente se dedicó a observarlos, ese hombre estaba loco o de verdad tenía un serio problema de personalidad.

- Bueno es que… yo creo que soy muy joven para impartir clases…- comentó Hermione después de un rato de silencio.

- No lo creo querida, a demás, estoy segura de que tú sabes más cosas que nosotros ¿es que no ha habido mejorías en encantamientos durante todo este tiempo? – la voz de Helga Hufflepuff era tranquila y suave al igual que su personalidad, pero cuando alguien (en este caso Salazar) le provocaban, se defendía a capa y espada.

- Lo ha habido, si, pero no creo que sea tiempo para que estos hechizos sean conocidos…- respondió Hermione, fue en ese momento cuando Rowena identificó un brillo en la mirada de Salazar, quien no tardó en intervenir, aquel hombre era muy ambicioso, al menos respecto con aprender nuevas cosas, y Hermione, sus ojos grises siguieron la mirada de la serpiente, era una encantadora fuente de conocimientos, sonrío de medio lado, obviamente no iba a permitir que Slytherin se aprovechara de la joven.

- Así que crees que tú… una inferior muggle puede superarnos…- susurró el hombre mientras se acercaba, Hermione levantó la mirada para verle, sus ojos chispeaban una extraña luz llamada curiosidad y reto.

- Soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos…- fue lo que contestó la muchacha mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

- Ya empezaste Salazar, ya se me hacía que te habías tardado mucho en discriminar a Hermione respecto a sus orígenes.- intervino Rowena quien le mandó una mirada severa, Salazar por otro lado, le ignoro olímpicamente.

- No voy a cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas solamente, por qué esta chiquilla les haya caído de maravilla… - le dijo a Rowena tanto como a Helga, luego se dirigió a Hermione.- lo siento querida, pero sigo creyendo que eres una…

- Cuidado con lo que dices Salazar…-ese era Godric quien acababa de entrar al salón.- recuerda que Lady Granger es nuestra invitada y estoy seguro de que nos hará el honor de impartir clases en el colegio mientras encontramos la manera de regresarla a su tiempo.- Hermione volteo a verle, los ojos de Godric eran claros, si todo el mundo decía que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, en realidad ese hombre no los ocupaba, con tan solo oír su voz se podría saber qué tipo de persona era.

- Tsk… tan entrometido como siempre Griffindor.- espetó el más joven de los cuatro.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…tan simpático como siempre mi buen amigo.- la ruidosa carcajada de Godric hacía honor a la bestia que lo identificaba, Salazar torció la boca al sentir las palmadas de su odiado amigo en la espalda.

- Idiota.- masculló el muchacho de ojos azules, Hermione sonrió ligeramente, aquello parecía una ligera historia de comedia.

- No lo sé, aún no estoy convencida de que sea una buena idea de que me dedique a impartir clases.- empezó Hermione mientras sentía un escalofrío en la espalda, Salazar ya estaba de ella, con sus manos puestas en el respaldo de la silla.

- Oh, es una lástima… porqué nosotros como profesores tenemos total acceso a la sección prohibida…- acercándose aún más.- y estoy seguro de que tú eres de esas personas… cazadoras de conocimiento que no hacen otra cosa más que absorber cualquier trozo de conocimiento que se encuentran… - Hermione se estremeció al sentir la respiración del hombre en la nuca, Godric entrecerró la mirada al ver a Salazar inclinarse a la chica, los tres restantes habían escuchado a la perfección lo que la serpiente le había dicho.

- Bueno Salazar, ya estuvo ¿No crees querido? Si Hermione no quiere impartir clases…entonces la acomodaremos como una alumna más y…

- ¡Oh, perfecto, me encantaría que…Lady Granger asistiera a mis clases….así aprendería muchas cosas de las que me siento orgulloso…! – interrumpió Salazar a Rowena, quien ya le miraba con fastidio.

- ¡Si me permiten…creo que aceptaré su oferta de dar clases! – intervino la castaña ya asustada por lo que Salazar había dicho.

- ¡Oh, eso sería genial! ¿no crees Godric? – preguntó Helga mientras se removía en su asiento.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Godric poco antes de soltar la fuerte carcajada.

- Estoy de acuerdo, a demás… creo que sería algo aterrador que Salazar fungiera como profesor de una chica tan encantadora como tú Hermione.- comentó Rowena antes de enviar una mirada seria a Salazar, este, ni lento ni perezoso , contestó la mirada.

- Muy graciosa Ravenclaw, muy graciosa.- contestó el muchacho, Hermione creía que aquellos cuatro no eran absolutamente nada de lo que los libres describían, lo había entendido muy bien, Hermione sonrío, ahora que podía tener acceso a la biblioteca, exactamente en la sección prohibida, podía estudiar algunas cosas sobre los viajes del tiempo y algunas otras cosas más. Salazar le vio sonreír, definitivamente esa sangre sucia planeaba algo.


	3. Profesora Sangre SuciaGranger

**Hola...!**

**A** decir verdad me quedé con las Ganas de otro FIC de Harry Potter, me eh vuelto loca buscando alguna Historia de mis parejas favoritas y cuando di con uno asombrosamente bueno... ¡TRACKS! que el mendigo FIC no esta terminado y su ultima actualización es del 2005... lastima, era un buen FIC (Salazar/Hermione)

y es por eso que hace unos días eh decidido escribir este...

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

**Será una Trilogía, la cual obviamente esta es la primera, así que cuando le de fin no se sorprendan si esta algo inconclusa, la verdad es que la idea esta buena, fresca y bastante original aunque no tanto porqué eh tomado unas cuantas ideas de este FIC que les digo que esta inconcluso...**

**¡SI ERES AUTORIA DE ALGUNA HISTORIA POR DIOS, CONCLUYELA! **

**(Aquellas que plasman sus sueños y emociones en letras y no logran llegar a un final, son una verguenza para la comunidad de Escritors) **

**Mis parejas Favoritas son:**

**D**raco_&_**H**ermione

**T**om** R**iddle&**H**ermione

**S**alazar** S**lytherin&**H**ermione.

**Si conoces algun fic sobre algunas de estas parejas (**sobretodo de las ultimas dos**) te estaría muy agradecida si me recomiendas uno (**que esté terminado**) **

**:) Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Profesora Sangre-sucia Granger**.

Hermione les veía ir y venir de un lado a otro, el pasillo lleno de alumnos le recordaba el lugar de donde había venido ella, Rowena y Helga habían sido muy amables de prestarle algunas prendas, y a decir verdad, mientras se pasaba la mano por el vientre y el pecho, Hermione pensaba que un corsé era lo menos indicado para ella, las vestimentas eran demasiado para ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a usar ropajes cómodos y flexibles, en cambio ahora, para no levantar sospechas tenía que comportarse como la clase de chicas a las que tanto odiaba.

Sumisas y estiradas.

- Para ser una sangre-sucia… eh de admitir que no te vez mal.- la castaña se estremeció al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz, frunció el ceño y se giró para ver a su acompañante.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto? – preguntó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Salazar sonrío mientras desviaba la mirada, Hermione, al cruzarse de brazos no había hecho otra cosa más que levantarse el busto, asomándolos un poco más de aquel escote del cual había criticado tanto…

- ¿Qué mier…? – iba a replicar la joven cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que aquella serpiente había estado mirando, sobresaltada y ruborizada, Hermione bajó las manos.

- Eres una vulgar… ¿pero qué se puede esperar de una mujer cómo tú? Y sobre lo otro… puedes tomarlo como quieras… no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- había dicho mientras continuaba con su paso.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ese tipo era de lo más molesto e irritante que jamás hubiera conocido antes…

- Pues yo que tú cuidaría mucho de lo que _"yo"_ piense de tus insinuaciones…uno nunca sabe con qué clase de gente puede llegar a molestar…- la voz de Hermione llegó a oídos de la serpiente, él sonrío complacido pero aún así, satisfecho por haberla hecho enfadar, no se detuvo.

- ¡Buena suerte con sus alumnos…profesora sangre-sucia Granger! – fue lo que Hermione escuchó por último.

- Maldito idiota… ¿siempre tiene que quedarse con la última palabra? – se dijo para sí, la chica se dio media vuelta, la falda de su vestido giró retardada, Hermione se sobresaltó al encontrar a un muchacho tras de ella…

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó Hermione, aquel chico le era conocido… pero ¿de dónde? Se preguntó la castaña.

- No, en nada, muchísimas gracias… es solo que… creo estar perdido.- contestó el muchacho, Hermione le observó, era un chico de finos y delicados gestos faciales, sus grandes ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien…

- Bueno… si me dices a quien o que es lo que buscas, tal vez pueda ayudarte… soy la profesora Hermione Granger… ¿y tú eres…? – la muchacha observaba los grandes ojos de aquel alumno, la castaña al ver su uniforme, se dio cuenta que pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor.

- Soy Charles, Charles Potter… mucho gusto profesora Granger…- el muchacho sonrío sin saber que había dejado a una Hermione muy impactada.

- _"Vaya…seguro es antepasado de Harry, si, seguro que si"_ mucho gusto Charles… ¿y a que clase vas en este momento? – preguntó la mujer mientras sonreía.

- A Transformaciones… - contestó el joven mientras jugaba con sus manos.

- Ya veo… si gustas puedo… - Hermione iba a ofrecerse a acompañar al muchacho a su aula cuando un grito de aguda voz penetró en los oídos de ambos.

- ¡POTTER! – Hermione se estremeció ante aquello, el muchacho se estremeció al ver a su compañera de clases acercarse a él a grandes pasos.

- Eh… Hola Eleonor… - saludó el joven en un tono tembloroso, Hermione levantó la ceja, curiosa.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido eh? ¡Me tenías preocupada, ahora vamos que la profesora Helga no es tan benévola con la impuntualidad! – Hermione abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa al ver a la muchacha jalonear a Charles y arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

- Genial… nada más falta ver a un pelirrojo pecoso corriendo por ahí…- susurró Hermione mientras veía a aquel par desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo.

Godric se lo había explicado unas horas antes, el colegio Hogwarts ya llevaba inaugurado tres años y por lo tanto, Hermione debía prepararse para enfrentarse a los chicos del último año…

Suspiró, estaba la castaña justamente frente a la enorme puerta de madera, colocó su mano en esta y sintió la fina tabla en su piel, extrañaba su mundo, a sus amigos y aún no entendía del todo como es que había llegado ahí…

Podía escuchar el alboroto que aquellos adolescentes en potencia causaban en el aula, Hermione sonrió recordó el primer día de clases junto con Harry y Ron, cuando estaban esperando a la profesora McGonagall.

Suspiró.

- No estés nerviosa Hermione… solo son unos chicos…- y dicho, abrió la puerta y le dio un fuerte empujón.

Hermione visualizó el escritorio al fondo del aula, sentía las miradas de los alumnos sobre ella, escuchando murmullos de las chicas y los halagos de los muchachos…

- ¿ella es nuestra profesora de encantamientos? – preguntó una Gryffindor a otra…

- ¿Quién es ella?

- No lo sé… creo que le vi esta mañana cuando hemos llegado…

- Vaya… es muy guapa…- murmuraba un chico de Slytherin.

- ¿No es algo joven para ser maestra? Seguramente no pasa de los veinte…

Hermione se detuvo justo frente a la pizarra, se giró lentamente, llevaba el cabello suelo, los mechones rizados caían por sus hombros semidesnudos, sabía muy bien lo que significaba ser un profesor, las responsabilidades, obligaciones.

- Muy buenas tardes… - respiró hondo.- Este año seré yo su nueva maestra de encantamientos, espero llevarnos bien… y recuerden, respetar para ser respetados, ese será nuestro lema dentro de esta aula durante mi clase… ¿entendido? – preguntó la joven mientras pasaba su vista por todos sus alumnos quienes asintieron.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger… y si…- se detuvo al ver el gesto de perplejidad que los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente pusieron en sus rostros…- Soy orgullosamente muggle.- afirmó la joven, la castaña sonrió orgullosa al ver como los alumnos de Gryffindor se relajaban, al parecer los demás profesores eran algo incomprensibles con ellos…

- ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamó una joven, Hermione volteo a verla, toda la clase estaba atenta a la nueva profesora y a aquella chica de rubios cabellos y ojos grises.

- "Oh, vaya… seguro es Malfoy" ¿algún problema con eso, señorita Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

- En realidad…si… ¡No voy a recibir clases de una asquerosa inmunda! – gritó mientras golpeaba la butaca con las manos, Hermione suspiró resignadamente.

- Pedí respeto a cambio de eso, señorita Malfoy… y no ponga esa cara, seguramente está pensando como sé quién es usted…toca la casualidad que todos los de su estirpe…son todos unos hurones… así que siéntese ¡Y PRESTEME ATENCION Y SI NO LE GUSTA AHÍ ESTA LA PUERTA! – Hermione había levantado la voz,,, aquella chica seguramente le iba a dar muchos dolores de problemas al igual que cierto Hurón de su tiempo.- Pero le advierto jovencita… no por qué vea que soy algo joven, no voy actuar como un adulto, si usted se atreve a poner un pie fuera de esta aula… me encargaré de que no vuelva a entrar… ¿Comprendido…? – la mirada perpleja de la muchacha fue más que suficiente, había inyectado miedo en ella y todos las demás serpientes

Hermione vio salir al último alumno, había sido algo difícil al principio, pues se había puesto nerviosa, suspiró mientras se sentaba, las cosas no serían fáciles, a demás, tenía que ir en busca de Godric Gryffindor para que le ayudara a resolver su "pequeño problema".

- Esos mocosos del infierno son toda una lata ¿No crees, profesora sangre sucia Granger? – la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella masculina voz, buscó al responsable y ahí estaba, sentado sobre una de las butacas del aula.

La exasperante serpiente, Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿es que ese hombre no tenía otras cosas que hacer más que molestarla?

- Puedo con ellos… en especial con las víboras…- contestó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

- Ya veo… déjame advertirle algo…

- Ya me has advertido demasiado desde el primer momento en que me viste… ¿es que no hay otras cosas mejores que tengas que hacer? – los marrones ojos de ellas se fijaron en los azules zafiro de él.

- En realidad no… esas "cosas" pendientes que dices que debería tener… bien lo puede hacer el gordinflón de Godric…

- ¡Eres un grosero, majadero! - exclamó la castaña al escuchar como Salazar llamó al león.

- ¡Oh, discúlpame, Lady Granger! No quise ofender a tu novio el grandulón.- evidentemente aquel hombre estaba provocándola, burlándose de ella, su mirada se lo decía y su sonrisa arrogante…

- ¡No es mi novio! ¡Ay! Eres un… Bah, no sé por qué me molesto en responderte y si me disculpas… yo.. si tengo mejores cosas que hacer…- la joven se encaminó por entre el pasillo que se abría entre las bancas, claramente iba hacia la salida, pero Salazar fue más rápido.

- Oh, querida… no te enfades… cuando una mujer se enoja se vuelve horripilante y envejece y engorda rápidamente… ya ves… ahí esta Helga que no se queja…

Hermione no podía creerlo, la castaña no cabía de la sorpresa, Salazar hablaba pestes de sus compañeros, apretujó la mandíbula…

- No puedo creer que tú…

- Pequeña sangre inmunda, si crees que por qué comparto el titulo de fundador con aquel trío de cursis… crees que voy a llevarme bien con ellos… estás muy equivocada… la hipocresía no existe en mí, no voy a mentirte cuando te digo que los odio a los tres…

- Oh, sí, no ocupas decírmelo... sé nota a leguas… los odias, lo sé, en especial a Godric…

Él sonrió, Hermione gruñó y desvió la mirada, ya había notado aquellos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas, ciertamente aquel hombre era muy apuesto, pero era tan arrogante y cretino, que de una manera u otra, su atractivo se iba por el drenaje.

- Puedes odiar a quien quieras… de todas formas no me interesa… - Hermione pasó por un lado de él, intentando salir de aquel salón, y es que no es que fuera claustrofóbica pero, cuando se encontraba a solas con aquel hombre, cualquier sitio cerrado parecía asfixiarla.

- Oh, querida… si te pongo nerviosa me lo hubieras dicho antes.- Salazar se encogió de hombros, Hermione se giró para verle, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- En realidad…eres un idiota…- no dijo más, siguió su camino y salió de ahí a toda prisa, dejando a un satisfecho Slytherin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, que sangre sucia… bien Godric, creo que ya encontré a mi juguete para este año.- susurró para sí mientras desaparecía; Hermione se recargó a la pared, aquel hombre era exasperante, no sabía como Rowena y Helga lo aguantaban, suspiró, era un chiquillo que no terminaba por crecer ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Salazar Slytherin comportándose como un niño pequeño.


	4. La curiosidad mató a la sepiente

**Hola...!**

**A** decir verdad me quedé con las Ganas de otro FIC de Harry Potter, me eh vuelto loca buscando alguna Historia de mis parejas favoritas y cuando di con uno asombrosamente bueno... ¡TRACKS! que el mendigo FIC no esta terminado y su ultima actualización es del 2005... lastima, era un buen FIC (Salazar/Hermione)

y es por eso que hace unos días eh decidido escribir este...

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

**Será una Trilogía, la cual obviamente esta es la primera, así que cuando le de fin no se sorprendan si esta algo inconclusa, la verdad es que la idea esta buena, fresca y bastante original aunque no tanto porqué eh tomado unas cuantas ideas de este FIC que les digo que esta inconcluso...**

**¡SI ERES AUTORIA DE ALGUNA HISTORIA POR DIOS, CONCLUYELA! **

**(Aquellas que plasman sus sueños y emociones en letras y no logran llegar a un final, son una verguenza para la comunidad de Escritors) **

**Mis parejas Favoritas son:**

**D**raco_&_**H**ermione

**T**om** R**iddle&**H**ermione

**S**alazar** S**lytherin&**H**ermione.

**Si conoces algun fic sobre algunas de estas parejas (**sobretodo de las ultimas dos**) te estaría muy agradecida si me recomiendas uno (**que esté terminado**) **

**:) Gracias.**

* * *

><p>4<p>

La curiosidad mató a la Serpiente.

Godric le veía divertido de tras de su escritorio, Hermione le había contado sobre su experiencia aterradora con la serpiente más famosa…

- Eh de decir que Salazar es un hombre un tanto extraño, si, algo curioso también, admitámoslo Lady Granger, tú eres algo que ninguno de los cuatro habíamos sido testigos de presenciar… y respecto a Salazar, él es muy curioso ¿Me entiendes? – la voz de aquel hombre no dejaba de sorprenderle, sobre todo por el enorme aspecto que tenía.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor pero… ¡Es que ese hombre se ha vuelto el primer acosador de toda la historia! – exclamó la joven mientras se removía en su asiento, Godric por otro lado, soltó la carcajada, aquel hombre era un león en todo los sentidos.

- Entiendo Lady Granger…

- Hermione…- interrumpió la muchacha, sonrío dulcemente, Godric contestó la sonrisa con una que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

- Muy bien Lady Hermione, pero usted tendrá que tutearme…

- Mucho mejor, no me gusta mucho las formalidades…Godric.

- Je, je, je…ya somos dos entonces, haberlo dicho antes…

- Y volviendo al tema de mi procedencia ¿habrán encontrado algo? Digo yo… necesito volver, entre más tiempo pase en el pasado, mi presente puede modificarse…- empezó a decir la joven.

- Déjeme decirle algo Lady Hermione… usted ya cambió su presente, nuestro futuro, su sola presencia en este lugar…ya lo transforma todo… Helga tiene un amigo que es experto en aparatos mágicos, pero ese gira-tiempos, como sueles llamarle, es un objeto nuevo en nuestro tiempo…

- Entonces… ¿crees que no tenga remedio?

- Puede que se repare… pero que tenga su mismo funcionamiento, ya es otro asunto…

- Ya veo… pero… seguramente debe haber algo que pueda ayudarme a regresar a mi tiempo, la magia antigua es muy extensa, en mi tiempo no todo es comprendido y…

- Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo, Lady Hermione…

- Me gustaría que buscáramos algo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca…

- Sería muy grato para mi acompañarla, pero me temo que me será imposible, le pediré a Rowena o a Helga que le ayuden, yo investigaré por otras fuentes, pero le advierto algo Lady Hermione… prepárese para lo inevitable.- Godric se puso de pie y Hermione le siguió.

- Sé que puede que no haya una solución para esto pero…

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti Hermione… no estarás desamparada…

- Yo… en caso de que eso pase… hay un hechizo que me gustaría enseñarle para que me lo aplicara, Godric.- Hermione sonrió dulcemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal.

Ni Godric ni Hermione fueron consientes de que Salazar Slytherin se encontraba escuchándolo todo a las afueras de la oficina del león, su típica sonrisa arrogante no sé dejó esperar, por otro lado, Rowena se detuvo en el pasillo, había visto a Salazar recargado en la pared segundos antes…

- Ese hombre… señor, ayúdanos con ese chiquillo arrogante…- rezó la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del fundador de los leones.

Hermione cerró la enorme puerta tras de sí, Rowena estaba con Godric allá dentro, seguramente hablando sobre los próximos cursos, suspiró, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, pues solamente tenía un par de horas libres hasta la siguiente hora.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos cuantos gritos, Hermione se encontraba no muy lejos de la biblioteca, el pasillo era largo, de los pocos estrechos que había, a su lado, una pequeña área verde, ahí estaba Charles y la chica con voz aguda, sonrío abiertamente al ver a un pequeño chico bañado en pecas.

- ¡Es que jamás me escuchan! ¡Por culpa de su irresponsabilidad nos han bajado treinta puntos! ¡SI HUBIERAN ESTUDIADO…!

- ¡Grettel no es para tanto, era una absurda pregunta! – contestó el de las mil y una pecas, Hermione dejó de sonreír, aquella escena se le hacía tan familiar.

- ¡Si fuera absurda! ¡¿Porqué no la contestaste bien? – respondió ella ya exasperada, con las pequeñas manos en las caderas y con la mirada más peligrosa del mundo.

- Eres una dramática…- susurró Charles, Hermione se acercó a los pilares y se abrazó a uno de ellos, quería ver en que terminaba todo aquello, seguramente Charles Potter terminaría en el suelo con un ojo morado.

- Eres un… ¡Uy! ¡Cuando estén en aprietos no vengan a buscarme! ¿entienden? – la muchacha pasó a retirarse, dando grandes zancadas, alejándose de aquel par de chicos.

- Si siguen así, le van a provocar un colapso nervioso…- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía y se acercaba a los muchachos.

- ¡Profesora Granger! – exclamó Potter, reconociéndola de inmediato, Hermione se detuvo frente a él, ese chico se parecía tanto a Harry…

- ¿Profesora? ¡¿Eres Maestra aquí en Hogwarts? – preguntó el pecoso.

- Así es… y creo que ustedes son de Gryffindor por lo que veo… ¿Ya repasaron la clase que les daré hoy? – Hermione levantó la ceja, mientras ambos muchachos le veían asustados.

- ¿Teníamos que estudiar algo…? – preguntó Charles en un tono de angustia.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca está de más adelantársele al maestro! – Hermione fingió indignación ante aquello, los dos muchachos que tenía en frente se miraron uno al otro, segundos más tarde Hermione veía como salían corriendo en busca de la chica.

- Eres…tan, pero tan cruel…- Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz.

- Y tú eres, tan…pero tan fastidioso…- la castaña se giró para encarar una vez más a Salazar, quien sonreía de medio lado.

- Pobres mocosos ¿te divierte verles ese gesto de angustia, miedo….? Por qué a mi si… (suspiro) es bueno saber que alguien más comparte mis mismas aficiones por hacer temblar de miedo a esos niños…

- Ya basta… es impresionante ¿intentas hacerme ver como tú? – Hermione tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, Salazar se acercó a ella, demasiado, incluso Hermione podía oler el aroma que aquel hombre emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Tú jamás podrás ser como yo… nunca… pero admito que eres una persona interesante, intimidar a los alumnos es lo que mejor se me da en lugar de enseñarles como mezclar los ingredientes para una poción que seguro no lograrán hacer bien…

- Eres increíble… tú… ¿no deberías estar dando clases? – Hermione cada vez se sentía más impresionada por aquel hombre, aquel Salazar Slytherin no era ni lo más cercano a como lo describían en los libros.

- Hay mejores cosas que estar encerrados en un aula… a demás… es mi hora libre.- contestó sinceramente.

- Si por supuesto… ¿Cómo seguirme por todos lados y fastidiarme el día? no pues me impresionas, de verdad… tú, el gran Salazar Slytherin, sangre pura y uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber eh…? – de verdad ya estaba cansándose de aquel ridículo acoso en la que Salazar la sometía…

- Bueno, no voy a mentirte que eh intentado entrar en tu mente en varias ocasiones, me impresiona tu nivel de oclumancia, de verdad, ni siquiera Godric se molesta en cerrar su mente, a Helga ni siquiera me molesto en usar mis poderes, es una pérdida de tiempo, con solo verle el rostro y ese cuerpo obeso, sé en que está pensando… oh, querida, no pongas esa cara…- y el muy arrogante sonrío abiertamente por primera vez al ver como Hermione le veía horrorizada, la castaña se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir los delgados y fríos dedos de Salazar en su barbilla.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hables así de tus compañeros? – preguntó Hermione sin darse cuenta de que la serpiente mayor estudiaba su rostro, fijando sus azules ojos en sus labios semi abiertos…

- Hmp. Mi querida Colega…ellos son solo eso… compañeros de trabajo… y a decir verdad, tú me causas un… ¿cómo decirlo? Oh, si…una enorme curiosidad... por qué eres del futuro, sabes más cosas de lo que nosotros aquí… yo como fundador de Hogwarts seguro me eh convertido en un personaje importante en la historia ¿o me equivoco? A demás, ¿Por qué debo preocuparme por esas tres personas tan aburridas, tan secas de conocimiento?

Y fue como si un foco se hubiera roto dentro de la cabeza de Hermione, así que era eso, la chica apartó la mano de Salazar de un manotazo, así que esas eran sus intensiones, que ella le platicara acerca del futuro…

- Jamás… óyeme bien… jamás vas a oír de mis labios lo que eres en mi tiempo, lo que fuiste, hiciste y lo que tus acciones cobardes, ególatras y ambiciosas están causando en el futuro…

- Eres una mujer que me sorprende demasiado, Hermione… ¿O debo llamarte como el grandulón de Godric…Lady Hermione…? Que patético de su parte, tratar como una dama a una…

**_PAF…_**

La pequeña pero fuerte mano de Hermione quedó marcada en la blanca mejilla de Salazar Slytherin…

- _"¡Oh, por Merlín, que alguien anote que una sangre sucia abofeteo a la gran serpiente Slytherin!"_ – Quería reírse en su cara, pero la penetrante mirada de Salazar se volvió profunda y sombría, Hermione se llevó la mano con la que le había cacheteado, al pecho.

- Podré ser hija de muggle's, los míos pueden ser gente repugnante ante tus ojos… pero no me interesa, porqué antes de eso, antes de muggle, antes de sangre sucia como te empeñas en llamarme… ¡Soy una ser Humano, cómo cualquiera, como los alumnos de corren entre los pasillos, cómo Godric… como tú…! ¡AH! – Hermione soltó un grito e impresionada al encontrarse de espaldas contra una pared, con la mano de Salazar rodeándole el cuello, cuando antes había estado en medio de la plaza…

- Jamás serás como yo… no te compares conmigo, grandísima inmunda…- su voz era muy diferente, ronca, con una profundidad indescriptible, Hermione frunció el ceño, jamás permitiría que alguien y menos como aquel hombre, le volviera a poner una mano encima.

- Tienes tres segundos para soltarme…- amenazó la joven mientras dejaba resbalar su varita por entre la manga de su vestido, Salazar no se percató de aquello.

- ¿O si no que…asquerosa sangre sucia? – le retó.

Hermione sonrío, Salazar se sorprendió sin mostrarlo…

- Tres y van dos… Slytherin, yo que tú jamás olvidaría que no soy de este lugar… que tengo más…Conocimientos que tú… ahora, sé una buena serpiente rastrera y suéltame…- su voz, cargada de frustración.

- Que linda te pones cuando te enojas…Profesora Granger…- Hermione le vio el cambio, sus ojos azules se aclararon, su tono de voz se volvió normal…

- Imbécil… - masculló la joven mientras se acomodaba las ropas, Salazar bajó la mirada y vio cómo la chica escondió la varita entre la manga de su vestido, sonrío sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- _"Así que estabas dispuesta a atacarme eh, sangre sucia…interesante"_ – había pensado antes de verla marchar.

_Muy interesante_. Pero aún así, Salazar no dejaba de pensar que aquella mujer no era más que una inmunda, por más viajera del tiempo que fuera, era igual que todas las de su clase, pero a pesar de eso, su curiosidad era aún mayor, necesitaba que era lo que ella había querido decir con aquello de…

- _"Jamás… óyeme bien… jamás vas a oír de mis labios lo que eres en mi tiempo, lo que fuiste, hiciste y lo que tus acciones cobardes, ególatras y ambiciosas están causando en el futuro…"_

Sobre todo con aquello último, cerró los ojos mientras andaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, empujando uno que otro alumno, quitando puntos a ciertas casas sin haber hecho nada.

Godric se encontraba frente al lago con Rowena de su lado, la mujer lo había sacado de su oficina debido a un asunto bastante serio.

- Helga me ha comentado que varios alumnos lo han visto rondar en las noches por entre los pasillos, Godric, no me gusta su actitud.- comentó la mujer de ojos grises, el león volteo a verla.

- Me gustaría saber en qué diablos está pensando…- comentó Godric mientras observaba las tranquilas aguas del lago.

- No tengo ni idea, ese hombre es tan impredecible, de verdad uno nunca sabe que esperar de él…- comentó la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

- Hay que averiguar qué es lo que se trae entre manos, cada día que pasa se vuelve más insoportable…- susurró el león.

- Hablando de insoportables… unos alumnos me han dicho que han visto as Salazar molestando a Hermione… ¿crees que debamos poner al corriente a Hermione sobre esto? – los ojos claros de la mujer veían a Godric, quien estaba con su mirada fija al frente.

- No creo que sea necesario… algo me dice que no le hará nada.- Rowena le miró asombrada con aquella afirmación, la mujer sonrió al ver la enorme sonrisa abierta de aquel hombre.

- Tú siempre tan seguro de las cosas mi querido Godric… ¿serías tan amable de decirme él por qué?

- Je, je, je… Rowena, tú sabes mejor que nadie que Salazar es un joven curioso, ambicioso, inteligente, audaz…

- Y prepotente, cretino, arrogante, presumido… y cree que todos nosotros pertenecemos a su corte real… ¿No te has dado cuenta que nosotros tres somos sus bufones reales?

- Oh, quería Rowena, no es necesario que menciones tantas virtudes de nuestro querido Salazar, yo confió en mis instintos Rowena, sé que Hermione va a cambiar a ese chico…

- Ella tiene que regresar a su tiempo, Godric… ¡Un momento! ¿Hermione? ¿desde cuándo la llamas así? – preguntó la pelinegra en un tono alarmante, Godric no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírle.

Las clases al fin habían terminado, Hermione recogió el montón de pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor habían sido las casas a las que había impartido un poco de sus conocimientos…

- Ahora, a la biblioteca…- se dijo mientras tomaba la varita entre sus manos y le echaba una mirada, sonrío al recordar que estuvo muy cerca de hechizar a Salazar…

Suspiró y escondió la varita en el mismo lugar donde la tenía esa mañana.

La leona por excelencia andaba a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca, Godric ya había autorizado su presencia en la sección prohibida, estaba feliz, lo único que esperaba es que pudiera encontrar algo interesante que pudiera regresarla a su época, alejarla de Salazar Slytherin y olvidar toda aquella locura.

Las doradas puertas se abrieron mágicamente, Hermione exhalo el aroma que esta emanó casi de inmediato, había extrañado aquel olor a libros viejos y cosas guardadas, pero esta vez había algo más, el olor era un poco distinto, sonrío, oh, sí, en ese tiempo las cosas no eran tan viejas y no habían permanecido ocultas tanto tiempo.

Saludó a la bibliotecaria y se encaminó por entre los estantes hasta encontrar la verja que separaba las demás secciones con la prohibida…

Leyó las doradas letras y se encuadró los hombros y entró al lugar, recordando aquellos tiempos en que Harry, ella y Ron se colaban en la sección para averiguar más acerca de ciertos hechizos que tenían que ver con las artes oscuras…

Sentía el rose de la falda del vestido chocar con sus muslos, odiaba esas ropas, odiaba sentirse atrapada en el insufrible corsé y… se detuvo con la mirada perpleja…

Pero lo que más odiaba era aquello.

- Oh, que grata sorpresa…Lady Hermione…- la voz de Salazar sé escuchó a lo lardo del pasillo, y entre las estanterías donde Hermione se había detenido, podía verle gracias a la lámpara que estaba al lado de aquel hombre. Si, era claro, aquello era lo que más odiaba.

- ¡Jesús Bendito, que susto me has dado! – exclamó la joven mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, Hermione lo supo entonces.

- No seas tan Dramática mujer.- se escuchó su voz susurrante, y ella supo…. Que…

…Tener que soportar al insufrible Salazar Slytherin… era peor que aguantar a Malfoy.


	5. Bajo la Luz de la Biblioteca

**Hola...!**

**A** decir verdad me quedé con las Ganas de otro FIC de Harry Potter, me eh vuelto loca buscando alguna Historia de mis parejas favoritas y cuando di con uno asombrosamente bueno... ¡TRACKS! que el mendigo FIC no esta terminado y su ultima actualización es del 2005... lastima, era un buen FIC (Salazar/Hermione)

y es por eso que hace unos días eh decidido escribir este...

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

**Será una Trilogía, la cual obviamente esta es la primera, así que cuando le de fin no se sorprendan si esta algo inconclusa, la verdad es que la idea esta buena, fresca y bastante original aunque no tanto porqué eh tomado unas cuantas ideas de este FIC que les digo que esta inconcluso...**

**¡SI ERES AUTORIA DE ALGUNA HISTORIA POR DIOS, CONCLUYELA! **

**(Aquellas que plasman sus sueños y emociones en letras y no logran llegar a un final, son una verguenza para la comunidad de Escritors) **

**Mis parejas Favoritas son:**

**D**raco_&_**H**ermione

**T**om** R**iddle&**H**ermione

**S**alazar** S**lytherin&**H**ermione.

**Si conoces algun fic sobre algunas de estas parejas (**sobretodo de las ultimas dos**) te estaría muy agradecida si me recomiendas uno (**que esté terminado**) **

**:) Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Bajo la Luz de la Biblioteca.**

De verdad que aquello era increíble, Hermione encontró el tomo perfecto para comenzar con su investigación, pero…

- Suelta ese libro, Slytherin…- la voz de Hermione no era para nada a una petición, Salazar levantó una de sus espesas cejas, la mujer era sumamente fascinante, lo sabía, le encantaba verla rabiar pero…

- Lady Hermione, puede disculparme pero yo tomé primero este libro.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ese cabrón lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sabía que estaba en la sección prohibida para buscar alguna solución a sus problemas, y en lugar de ayudarla ¡ESTABA PERJUDICANDOLA!

- Mira Slytherin…necesito este libro en especifico, es único en su _"especie"_ y no habrá otro hasta dentro de cincuenta años…- espetó la joven mientras forcejeaba con el hombre, pero por supuesto, él tenía más fuerza.

- Bueno Granger… haya hay un cómodo sofá donde puedes esperar…- le respondió él con una sonrisa a diente pelón, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo.

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito de la encargada interrumpió a la joven, quien no hizo otra cosa más que voltear a ver el lugar por donde vino su voz, Salazar, quien aún sujetaba el libro, veía la pequeña mano de Hermione sobre la suya, luego volteo a verla a ella, sonrojada y con la furia en la mirada…

- _*Videte pulchra._- el susurró Salazar mientras le observaba y movía el libro, y como era de esperar, Hermione se volvió tan rápido hacia él para enviarle una mirada asesina, Salazar sonrío satisfecho.

- Dame el maldito libro, Salazar…- el mencionado siguió observándole a los ojos, no cabía duda que aquella joven le sorprendía cada día más…

- ¿Y si no quiero…que? – fue su seca respuesta, la castaña jaloneo el libro hacia ella, Salazar hizo lo mismo y así estuvieron varias veces, él sonreía y ella gemía del coraje.

- ¡Que me des el maldito Libro, eh dicho! – gritó la joven mientras tomaba con la otra mano aquel objeto que le haría regresar a su época, estaba segura de que así sería.

_* Videte pulchra (Frase en Latín que significa Eres Hermosa)_

Helga y Rowena se encontraban en la sala común de los Fundadores, la pelirroja mujer sonreía satisfechamente, ambas estaban una al frente de la otra, bebiendo su taza de té…

- No sé por qué, mi querida amiga pero, por lo que me dices…alguien ha puesto su ojo en nuestra querida Hermione...- comentaba Helga mientras se llevaba un dulce a los labios, Rowena sonrío dulcemente.

- No tengo la menor duda, Helga, Hermione es una chica hermosa, proviene de un misterioso futuro… pero de verdad te digo… Godric no va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.- respondió Ravenclaw, Helga despegó sus hermosos ojos azules de los pastelillos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la inocente mujer mientras veía a su amiga a los ojos.- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿No me digas que…? – la boca rojiza de Helga sé quedó trabada al ver a Rowena asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Así Helga… ¡Ay, el amor! – exclamaba la pelinegra mientras ponía ojos de cordero a media morir y llevaba sus manos al pecho.

- Pero… ¡Rowena, Godric es algo mayor para Hermione!

- Para nada, es una buena edad…- respondió la mujer.

- Ella tiene dieciocho y Godric ya está en los treinta…- interrumpió la Hufflepuff.

- Ay por el amor a Morgana, Helga, tú padre y el mío le llevaban veinte años de diferencia a nuestras madres… ¡Y venos aquí, comiendo pastelillos y tomando té! – dijo la mujer mientras sonreía, Helga frunció el ceño.

- No creo que Godric sea el mejor candidato para Hermione… yo apuesto mi copa en que Salazar será su príncipe azul.- soñaba Helga mientras masticaba un dulce, Rowena levantó una ceja oscura.

- ¿De verdad, Helga? ¿De verdad crees que ese arrogante con espíritu de anciano pueda ser el príncipe de Hermione? – preguntó Rowena con voz tétrica.

- ¡Por supuesto! No existe ningún tipo de persona que esté exento del amor… Rowena, te digo yo…Salazar tiene sus ojos de víbora bien puestos en Hermione…- decía Helga mientras se señalaba los ojos con sus regordetes dedos y luego la señalaba a ella con estos, ante aquello, Rowena Ravenclaw no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Por dios Helga, no creo que ese par sea el uno para el otro! Hermione no lo soporta, ya la has escuchado… Salazar se ha convertido en su sombra… maldito acosador.

- Por qué le quiere… esta perdidamente enamorado de ella…

- Ay amiga… sigue soñando… ese hombre no nació para ninguna mujer…

- Por supuesto que si… ¿Has visto su mirada? Parece que al verla toma un brillo…Rowena, amiga mía, Salazar está enamorado de Hermione y yo… voy a ayudarlo.

- ¡Va lanzarte un Avada si se llega a enterar de tus funestos planes! – exclamó la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos, imaginándose a Salazar lanzándole el hechizo imperdonable a su amiga.

- ¡Ay por Circe, Rowena! Ya verás… tendrás que darme tú hermosa diadema, si… esa, no pongas esa cara…

- Muy bien Helga… si yo gano esta apuesta, tú tendrás que darme tú preciosa copa de la que tanto estás orgullosa…- respondió la mujer mientras estiraba la mano, ofreciéndole a la mujer de cabellos rojos, el cierre de una apuesta.

Helga miró la blanca mano, luego sonrío y finalmente estrechó la mano de su querida amiga Rowena.

- Que gane la mejor…- susurró Rowena ante una sonriente Helga.

Rowena sonrío orgullosa, ya sabía ella que Hermione no le haría ni el mínimo caso a un ser tan arisco y oscuro como Salazar Slytherin, y menos, si llegase a enterar, de lo que ella y Godric sospechaban, de lo que la Serpiente estaba planeando hacer…

La apuesta se había hecho ya.

Hermione suspiró resignadamente, mientras veía el libro que caía al suelo, el ruido seco y sonoro penetró en sus oídos, mientras la sonrisa de Salazar se hacía cada vez más grande, Hermione no despegó los ojos del libro…

- ¿Qué no lo querías? – preguntó el arrogante hombre, quien momentos antes había aventado el libro. Hermione sabía que era lo que el hombre quería.

- …- ella no dijo absolutamente nada, levantó un poco el vestido y se acuclilló para tomar el libro entre su regazo mientras la venenosa risilla de Salazar se colaba por entre sus oídos.

- Desde hace algunos días eh querido verte así, Sangre sucia… arrodillada a mis pues.- fue lo que había dicho después de un rato, Hermione se puso de pie, y sabía que no era correcto armar un escándalo en la biblioteca, pero no podía aguantarlo más, se mordió el labio inferior y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con odio.

- ¿Qué pasa my Lady, el ratón se comió tú…?

- Te odio.- interrumpió Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando mantener las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando la castaña decidió que aquello ya era más que suficiente, ya se había expuesto a demasiadas humillaciones en _"su"_ pasado, y ahora ese hombre se dedicaba a diestra y siniestra a maltratarle y recordarle que para él no era otra cosa más que una sangre-sucia, por más que intentaba olvidar su duro pasado con Draco Malfoy, aquella serpiente se empeñaba a hacerle entender que el pasado era como una herida, que aunque ya cicatrizada, siempre se mantendría ahí como un recuerdo…

- Oh… ¿Me odias? Que mal…- el sarcasmo era más que evidente, Hermione suspiró profundamente y se dio la media vuelta, pero no dio un paso más.

- Me das tanta lastima ¿sabes? Eres un ser tan patético que lo único que hace es hacer el ridículo… pero no te preocupes, esta sangre sucia pronto se irá…- ella giró un poco el rostro para verle, Salazar le observaba profundamente.

- Cuando llegué a esta época y te conocí… me alegró saber que no eras como los libros de mi tiempo te describían… un ser oscuro, ermitaño, amargado y un déspota que se empeñaba a demostrar su odio hacia los muggle, pero veo que en realidad es así… que decepción.- y dicho, la joven continuó con su camino.

El viento sopló, colándose por una de los ventanales de la biblioteca, logrando apagar la veladora que iluminaba cerca de Salazar, dejándolo en completa oscuridad dentro de aquel pasillo.

Hermione se encaminaba hacia la sala común de los profesores, lo odiaba, de verdad, desde que le vio por primera vez cuando llegó a ese lugar, creyó que tal vez ese hombre, no era nada de lo que los historiadores decían, pero se había equivocado, mantenía el libro fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, Godric le había dicho que era una lectura complicada debido a su escasos estudios en el tema, pero ella entendía que podía ver algo ahí, que le fuera de ayuda.

Y lo era.

_"**La Magia**: Intermediario de los viajes en el tiempo"_ era el titulo de aquel grueso libro, Hermione susurró la contraseña a la gárgola y poco después entró a su habitación y puso un hechizo silenciador…

Desde ahí podía escuchar las voces de los profesores, quienes se encontraban un piso más abajo, Hermione dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, estaba más que claro que esa noche no podría leer tranquilamente, estaba demasiado agitada emocionalmente y la rabia por no haber enfrentado a Slytherin le carcomía por completo, su orgullo estaba lastimado y su dignidad sabrá Merlín donde se había metido.

Salazar esperaba con tranquilidad a que las escaleras movedizas se detuvieran, y cuando estas estuvieron quietas, el hombre dio sus primeros pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo, Godric estaba esperándolo en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, se veía molesto. Muy molesto.

- A que debo este Honor, Gryffindor… ¿acaso temes que me pierda en el castillo? – el sarcasmo era más que obvio, pero Godric no respondió de inmediato.

- No sé qué es lo que estás planeando, Slytherin…pero para mi desgracia tendré que mantenerte vigilado…- su voz era profunda y algo ronca, solamente le faltaba soltar un rugido para verse como un verdadero León.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, mi querido amigo…

- Oh, sí que lo sabes… sí que lo sabes…- susurró Godric mientras se descruzaba de brazos y encuadraba los hombros y se acercaba a la serpiente.

- Gryffindor… espero que algún día de estos, dejes de usar tu masa muscular como cerebro, ubícate amigo… no te atrevas a amenazarme por qué…- la serpiente fue silenciada, Godric lo tomó por el cuello de sus ropajes finos y lo estrelló contra la primera pared que vio.

Salazar no podía hacer nada, la fuerza física de Godric era incomparable con la de él, perdería de inmediato tan solo recibir un golpe… así que era mejor que se mantuviera tranquilo.

- No sé qué diablos estás haciendo en las cavernas del castillo… Oh, serpiente, no pongas esa cara que pierdes el glamur… No quiero enterarme que tanto haces ahí abajo, pero te aseguro que si eso tiene algo que ver con los alumnos…muggle's… te destrozare por completo…

- Oh por Circe, Gryffindor… jamás pensé que tú llegarías… TSK.- Salazar se mordió la lengua para aguantar el coraje, Godric lo zarandeo para que se callara.

- No me conoces, serpiente…ya me eh enterado de sus atentados contra Hermione, te lo voy a decir en este momento maldita serpiente rastrera… aléjate…de Hermione…- Salazar quiso soltar la carcajada, pero los ojos brillosos de Godric se lo advertían, el peligroso hombre era de cartas a tomar, lo sabía, tenía un tiempo de conocerlo, pero eran pocas las veces que lo había visto furioso…

- ¿O si no que…? – se aventuró a preguntar, Godric lo soltó, Salazar se sintió a salvo, y sacudiendo sus verdosas ropas, Slytherin le mandó una mirada asesina a su compañero fundador…

- O si no, Slytherin… me veré en la necesidad de partirte en miles de pedazos, no me provoques… puedes meterte conmigo las veces que quieras… pero no con Hermione. – y dicho, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por entre las sombras del pasillo.

- No pues que miedo, mira como tiemblo…- susurró Salazar mientras se dirigía hacia sus aposentos.

Helga y Rowena se encontraban escondidas a la vuelta de una esquina, habían escuchado y visto todo, jamás habían visto a Godric en aquel estado de enojo…

- ¿Qué fue eso, Rowena? – preguntó Helga mientras se giraba para ver a la mujer, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos.

- Lo que pasa Helga, es que hace rato, yo y Godric estábamos vigilando los pasillos, cuando uno de los retratos nos comunicaron que Salazar estaba en la biblioteca con Hermione…

- OH, por Merlín… ¿y qué pasó? – preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

- Han visto a Hermione llorar por los pasillos minutos después de ese encuentro.- contestó la mujer mientras veía el pasillo por el cual Godric había desaparecido.

- Santa Circe…

- ¿Vez? Te dije que Salazar no es digno de ser amado por nadie… estoy segura de que Godric podrá enamorarla y vivirán felices por siempre…- Helga le miró con enfado, Rowena tenía inmensas esperanzas en aquella pareja.

- De verdad que estás mal amiga…

- ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada, olvídelo señorita Ravenclaw…- dijo en tono divertido Helga.

Ambas mujeres decidieron ir cada una a sus respectas habitaciones, mientras que Hermione comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, había llorado si, se había sentido tan humillada y con el orgullo pisoteado, jamás podría perdonar aquel hombre, no a Salazar Slytherin…

Una última lagrima nació de la comisura de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejilla y explotando en su hombro desnudo, mientras que en la oscuridad de su habitación, Salazar Slytherin observaba la lejana Luna que intentaba ocultarse en vano tras las nubes. Era una mirada inexpresiva, aquellas palabras que la sangre sucia le había dicho, por algún raro motivo, le había apretujado el pecho. _Que decepción_, había dicho.


	6. Baile de Navidad

**Hola..!**

**Ja ja ja ja ja Pues aquí les dejo la CONTINUACION em... intentare hacer el esfuerzo posible para subir mas seguido... pues ya voy en el capitulo 12 :p espero les Guste... saludos..**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

_**Baile de Navidad**_

Había pasado un mes después del altercado con Salazar, ni uno ni el otro se habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella fatídica noche, Hermione, después de las clases se retiraba a su habitación a estudiar aquel libro, de vez en cuando Rowena y Helga pasaban por ella para ir a tomar su cotidiana taza de té, y ella, encantada les acompañaba.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, Hermione, observando la nieve caer del cielo, se daba cuenta de eso, suspiró mientras se acercaba a la ventana, tallando el vidriar con su mano, obteniendo una mejor imagen del paisaje blanquecino del momento…

Había demasiada nieve por todos lados, Hermione sonrío al ver a varios alumnos jugando a la guerra con bolas de nieve, la imagen se le hizo conocida, cuando Harry y Ron, prácticamente se mataron uno al otro con aquellas bolas…

La muchacha se estremeció al escuchar el golpeteo contra la puerta, alguien le llamaba, los primeros segundos se quedó mirando la bien tallada puerta, pero luego decidió que necesitaba un poco de compañía.

Era Rowena con cara de felicidad, Hermione se dio cuenta que era como una niña con juguete nuevo…

- ¡Hermione que bueno que te encuentro! – exclamó la mujer mientras hacía a un lado a la leona mientras entraba en su habitación.

- Pe…pero ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó Hermione ya alarmada por tanta felicidad en la mujer, Rowena dio varias vueltas sobre sí, Hermione soltó la carcajada al verla en aquel estado de ánimo, parecía una adolescente…

- Hermione, mi querida Hermione…- la mujer se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y continuo diciendo.- una semana Hermione…- dijo sin más ni más.

- ¿Una semana, para qué Rowena? – la castaña levantó una de sus oscuras cejas, Rowena sonrío aún más, en eso, ambas mujeres saltan del susto al escuchar la puerta golpear contra la pared, Helga entró corriendo a la recamara, también se veía muy feliz de la vida.

- ¡Una semana para la fiesta de navidad, Hermione! ¡Es muy poco tiempo eso, no tendremos tiempo para peinarnos, comprar los vestidos! ¡Oh, dios mío, mi dieta! – La regordeta mujer se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas, Hermione le veía espantada, jamás se había imaginado aquel carácter tan espontaneo en una mujer tan importante.

- ¡Oh, Helga, ya te dije que no necesitas dietas! ¡A demás todos esos hechizos son tan inútiles como las personas que te lo han recomendado! – intervino Rowena.

- ¡Pero Rowena, si no bajo veinte kilos de aquí hasta el día del baile, no cabré dentro de mi hermoso vestido! – definitivamente, aquella mujer estaba haciendo un berrinche por qué había comprado sus vestimentas antes de tiempo y engordado aún más.

- ¿Y por qué no aumentas de talla el vestido? Con un simple engorgio bastaría. – habló Hermione por primera vez desde que Helga había llegado.

- …- Rowena se mordió el labio al ver la cara incrédula de Helga.

- Es verdad… ¡Oh, Hermione tú siempre salvándome al último momento! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? – Helga se lanzó contra la castaña para abrazarla después de agradecerle, finalmente se preguntó por qué no lo había pensado antes.

- Será por qué… estás tan emocionada por la fiesta…- susurró la castaña, Rowena le sonrío mientras Helga se dedicaba a soñar con su hermoso vestido ya puesto.

- Ustedes dos están locas.- dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, miró el libro abierto y se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrar ciertas cosas para su regreso a su época correspondiente.

Godric le había informado poco antes, que el reloj no había tenido remedio, pues hacían faltas unas piezas y que posiblemente sin las originales sería imposible que el gira-tiempos funcionara.

_La rosa de los tiempos…_

Hermione leyó una de las tantas frases de aquel estupendo libro, cuando llegara a su tiempo, se dedicaría a buscarlo, pero por el momento, tendría que comprar una tiza roja escarlata y esperar a que el invierno se hiciera a un lado…

El hechizo, aunque en latín, era algo que Hermione tendría que aprender, no le era muy difícil, ella había estudiado la lengua años a tras, en su escuela muggle, por lo tanto, se le facilitaría mucho en ese aspecto.

Pronto regresaría a casa.

Con Harry, Ron, Ginny y los demás. Hermione no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, las ganas de llorar estaban a flor de piel… Rowena se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

- Estoy segura de que ellos están bien, mientras tanto ¿Por qué no disfrutas tus vacaciones con nosotras? – la suave y dulce voz de Rowena tranquilizó a Hermione al menos un poco, pero seguía extrañando a sus amigos, su familia…

- ¿Qué es lo que están pensando hacer? –preguntó la castaña de repente.

_Helga sonrío._

- Yo tengo una idea.- dijo mientras Rowena y Hermione se lanzaban una mirada cómplice.

Salazar, por otro lado, se encontraba en su oficina cuando las puertas de esta se abrieron, provocando un escandaloso estruendo dentro de esta, levantó sus azulados ojos y ahí estaba…

- Vaya, vaya… ¿a que le debo el honor de su visita, señor _Director_? – la voz del fundador de la casa Slytherin estaba cargada de cierto odio y rencor hacia Godric, este no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia el chico.

Las diferencias de edades era algo notoria, Godric rondaba ya los treinta, mientras Salazar pronto cumpliría los veintiséis años en aquel mundo.

- Toma, Rowena, Helga y yo te estaremos esperando… iba a mandártela vía lechuza, pero ya tienes días que no te dignas a aparecerte en la sala de reuniones…- Godric dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio y dicho aquello decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, Salazar ya sabía que era aquello, hizo a un lado el rollo y se puso de pie.

- ¿Y si no asisto? – preguntó secamente, Gryffindor se detuvo justamente cuando abría la puerta.

- Si no asistes… estaré muy feliz de ser el único que bailará con Hermione en medio de toda la pista.- respondió el hombre mientras se giraba un poco para ver la reacción de Salazar, quien simplemente se resignó a apretar la quijada.

- Que falta de creatividad, Gryffindor… ¿Por qué querría yo ir a esa inmunda fiesta…?

- Deja de hacerte el tonto que no lo eres… sabes a la perfección por qué has estado comportándote así… si no fuera por qué eres tú… diría que realmente odias a Hermione… pero que casualidad… te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano, Salazar… mejor ve admitiendo lo que sientes. – y dicho salió del lugar.

- ¡INFELIZ! – Gritó Slytherin mientras lanzaba un hechizo para cerrar la puerta, esta azotó y el ruido hizo eco por toda la habitación, Godric, de pie dándole la espalda a aquella oficina, simplemente soltó un bufido, aquel hombre era demasiado complicado.

_Pero él lo conocía a la perfección._

Sonrío al recordar su charla con Rowena esa tarde después de clases, le había comentado que Hermione había tenido unos cuantos problemas con un par de alumnos de la casa de Slytherin pero que la joven se había encargado de ellos, medio Hogwarts había presenciado como la muchacha arrastraba a Mary Anne Malfoy y Christopher Nott a las Oficinas de Salazar… por las orejas.

**FLASHBACK**

- _Ojala le hubiera visto la cara a Salazar cuando Hermione entró a su oficina con dos de sus alumnos preferidos.- comentó Rowena mientras daba vueltas en la sala, Godric le observaba ir y venir con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- _así que se han vuelto a ver…_

- _y hablar… creo que Hermione ya lo disculpó.- comentó Rowena para la sorpresa de Godric._

- _No estaba enterado de ello._

- _Tú nunca te enteras de nada Godric, con eso de que te la vives pensando en cómo conquistar a Hermione… muy amigo mío y todo… pero el amor te tiene en las nubes.- Rowena sonrío al ver la cara de espanto que el hombre ponía en ese preciso momento._

- _¡¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, Rowena? – exclamó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa con sus enormes manos._

- _¡Por Merlín Godric! Ya no necesitas seguir ocultándolo, se te nota en la mirada ¡Hasta Helga lo sabe ya! – decía la mujer mientras se acercaba al escritorio del león._

- _Que… que Helga ¡¿Qué? _

- _Por dios, que dramático, deja de gritar que me vas a destrozar los tímpanos…- exclamaba la mujer mientras se cubría los oídos, la muy dramática._

- _Pero… ¡Rowena ella es mucho menor que yo! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!_

- _¡¿Y a ti desde cuando te ha importado la edad? Santo cielos, Godric, y fuera de eso… ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir en matrimonio? _

- _Eh…- o el hombre era muy lento o muy ingenuo, eso era lo que Rowena pensaba._

- _Mira Godric, yo sé que Hermione no es de este tiempo si… pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que si ella lo quisiera, sé quedaría aquí y tú le ofrecerías todo lo que estuviera a su disposición… No pongas esa cara… si quisieras de verdad que se fuera…que regresara a su hogar… ya le hubieras dado la rosa de los vientos…- la voz de la mujer se volvió silencio, Godric volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, la nieve no paraba de caer._

- _Ella no va a quedarse…- fue lo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie._

- _Pero…_

- _Pero nada, Rowena… y será mejor que no andes hablando sobre esto con nadie, no desearía que Hermione se enterara de estos rumores…- Rowena negó su actitud con un movimiento de cabeza._

- _No te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo yo solo…_

- _Salazar ya lo sabe… fui a entregarle la invitación para el baile y…_

- _¡¿Qué TE DIJO? – Rowena, en un momento a otro, ya estaba frente a Godric, quien le vio anonadado, la mujer parecía querer saberlo todo._

- _Rowena… ¿Qué es esta actitud la tuya? Vaya comportamiento…_

- _¡Ay, no empieces con tu comportamiento indecoroso y bla, bla, bla…! ¿Qué te dijo Salazar, va a intervenir entre tu gran amor y Hermione, va a luchar por ella, va a…?_

- _¡ROWENA POR MERLÍN! ¡Mujeres! – y haciendo berrinches acerca de lo chismosas que eran las mujeres salió Godric Gryffindor de aquella oficina._

- _Digo, yo solo quería saber…- susurró Rowena ya estando a solas._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Helga se dirigía a sus aposentos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione le había ayudado a engrandar su vestido, aquella joven del futuro era una maravillosa muchacha, ya sabía ella de lo que esa joven era capaz, e intuía que era poseedora de una inteligencia asombrosa y cuando fuese mayor su sabiduría sería reconocida…

Sonrío hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a Salazar Slytherin andando por el pasillo hacia su dirección, los alumnos iban y venían, el ermitaño joven los empujaba, quitaba puntos a los Gryffindor y aumentaba a los de su casa, cosa injusta.

Helga infló el pecho, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Salazar a conquistar a Hermione…

- ¡Oh, querido mío! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se atravesaba en el camino del más joven fundador, Salazar se detuvo y encogió los ojos al ver a la mujer frente a él, suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Helga? – preguntó Salazar directamente, ya sabía que la mujer se traía algo en manos.

Pero le sería muy difícil averiguarlo, podría usar legeremancia, pero la mujer era muy lista, se daría cuenta en cuanto estuviera dentro de su mente, así que no tuvo remedio más que escuchar sus chismes de mujer…

- Oh, muchacho que mal educado ¡Y yo que me preocupo por ti…!

- ¡Ya basta Helga o te lanzaré un maldito expeliarmus! – Salazar simplemente se cruzó de brazos, Helga no le afectó en lo más mínimo aquel comentario.

- Bueno, bueno… no es necesario ya sé que eres bien capaz de lanzarme un Avada…

- Al grano…- interrumpió Salazar ya exasperado por la mujer.

- Bien querido… este fin de semana, Rowena, Hermione y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade para las compras navideñas y el baile…

- Me niego…- respondió sin saber que era lo que la mujer iba a decirle.

- ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! – gritó la mujer mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

- Oh, Merlín… discúlpame Helga.. ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que te interrumpiera? – Helga notó rápidamente el sarcasmo puro y cruel de Salazar, más no dijo nada.

- Bien… ¿sabes de qué color son los ojos de Hermione? Por qué dentro de unos días vamos a ir a comprar su vestido.. ¡No me interrumpas!.. – dijo la pelirroja al ver que Salazar iba a exclamar algo.- Es que Rowena dijo que le quedaría perfectamente un color rojo carmesí, pero la verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo, más no me acuerdo de que color son los ojos de Hermione y la verdad…

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

Era lo único que Salazar escuchaba, el joven de azules ojos soltó un suspiró, de toda aquella charla barata que Helga estaba ofreciéndole lo único que entendió fue algo acerca de los ojos de Hermione y un tal vestido no sé qué…

- "Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana en el inframundo, esta mujer es desesperante…" sus ojos son cafeses…- contestó al saber que el murmullo se había silenciado.

- ¿Qué clase de café? – preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa tierna. (no para Salazar)

- ¡Helga!

- ¡Oh, solo es una pregunta, respondela!

- ¡Tsk! ¡Marrones Helga, marrones! ¡Ya déjame en paz con un demonio! – el hombre pasó por un lado de la mujer, quien sonreía triunfada mente.

- Helga… ¿Qué intentabas hacer con esto? – preguntó Rowena quien estaba recargada a la vuelta del pasillo, lo había escuchado todo.

- Oh, mi querida Rowena… eso significa que Salazar le ha estado poniendo atención a Hermione a cada detalle…

- Godric podría fácilmente decir que color de ojos son los de Hermione…

- Mentira…

- ¿Qué quieres perder? – retó Rowena ya saliendo de su escondite.

- Oh… eso te lo diré cuando se lo preguntemos a Godric amiga mía.

- …- Rowena solo soltó la risa.

Y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta donde Godric Gryffindor se encontraba. El hombre estaba en el aula, impartiéndoles clases a los de primer año, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw eran las casas que compartían clase con el Fundador…

La puerta se abrió y las miradas fueron a dar al par de mujeres…

- ¿Qué sucede? – gritó Godric desde el escritorio.

- ¡¿Podrías venir a fuera solo un momento, querido? – gritó Helga, el hombre frunció el cejo, al ver a Rowena tras de Helga le daba muy mala espina.

Ya fuera del salón.

- ¿de qué color son los ojos de Hermione? – preguntó Helga, Godric sé quedó sorprendido.

- Ustedes dos… ¡¿Me han sacado de la clase por esto? – gritó Godric a punto de perder la paciencia enorme que tenía.

- Si.- contestó simple y sinceramente, Rowena.

- ahora querido Godric…responde.- intervino Helga cruzándose de brazos.


	7. Vestida de Rojo, Vestida de Verte P1

**Hola..!**

**Solo quiero avisar que ya eh terminado el FIC y que estoy comenzando con una segunda parte, espero les guste... SALUDOS**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

_Vestida de rojo, Vestida de Verde._

**Parte I**

Helga iba con la sonrisa más grande y encantadora de todas, Hermione no entendía a que iba todo aquello, pues a demás de lo feliz que andaba la mujer, Rowena andaba algo malhumorada, no entendía absolutamente nada y para colmo, Helga le había obligado a ponerse una horrible bufanda verde…

- si no te gusta, no entiendo por qué aceptaste ponértela…- había dicho Rowena mientras se detenía frente a un aparador, Helga estaba a su lado, observando un hermoso vestido de noche… tan, pero tan hermoso…

Hermione no era muy dada a vestirse para fiestas de aquel calibre, la última vez que lo había hecho, fue en aquella fiesta en la que había asistido con Viktor Krumm, sonrío al recordarlo, pero Rowena y Helga le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que aquel baile navideño era muy especial, así que tenía que complacer a sus amigas…

Mientras ellas se dedicaban a bobear frente a la vitrina, Hermione descubrió una tienda al otro lado de la calle, donde algo delicado y hermoso había llamado su atención…

De anchas faldas y de un rojizo color escarlata, el vestido sin mangas y con incrustaciones de cristales dorados en el pecho y con holanes por todos lados de la falda; Hermione se dirigió a la tienda y pegó sus manos en el cristal, aquel vestido era perfecto para ella, tan hermoso… una prenda que solamente una Gryffindor de cuerpo y alma podía usar…

- ¿Hermione? – la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar la masculina voz, se volvió para encararlo.

- ¿Godric, que haces aquí? – preguntó la joven mientras se separaba del estante.

- Oh, yo solamente vine a visitar al sastre, ya sabes, con mi estatura y mis medidas, no en cualquier parte puedo encontrar un traje hecho para mi.- contestó el hombre mientras sonreía.

Hermione siempre, desde que se encontraba en aquella época, había pensado que Godric Gryffindor, poseía la más sincera y varonil sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada al verlo…

A demás, Godric era un hombre, a pesar de su edad, muy guapo, inteligente y caballeroso, todo lo que una mujer podía esperar de su caballero de brillante armadura, a demás, Godric Gryffindor encajaba perfectamente en ese tipo de príncipe en armadura de plata.

Valiente, valeroso, honesto, honorable y entre otras cosas más. Virtudes que Hermione buscaba en el hombre perfecto.

Un hombre como Godric.

Hermione desvió la mirada, comprendiendo en las cosas que estaba pensando y en lo tonta que Godric debía estar pensando que era, seguramente tenía las mejillas encendidas…

Helga casi se muere de un ataque en la bilis al ver a Godric y Hermione al otro lado de la calle, un carruaje pasó impidiéndoles la vista, al ver despejada el área a visualizar, Rowena se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba demasiado pensativa, soltó una risilla pícara al ver su rostro sonrojado de la castaña, Helga se mordió un dedo, si tan solo Salazar no fuera tan ermitaño ¡Y con tres kilos menos de Orgullo! Entonces Godric no estaría ahí, con Hermione demasiado cerca de él…

- Bueno mi querida Helga, creo que las cosas van muy parejas…- escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga.

- Esto no va a aquedar así, Rowena…yo voy a ganar…- respondió Helga cruzándose de brazos.

Faltaba tan solo un día para la fiesta y Hermione había regresado al castillo sin ningún vestido, Rowena y Helga se habían visto algo desilusionadas, pues ambas le habían mostrado un sinfín de modelos, Hermione no era tonta, esas dos se traían algo entre manos, pero no sabía que era… no del todo.

Comprendía que Rowena quisiera que ella fuere al baile acompañada por Godric, pues sus intensiones era que escogiera un vestido rojo…

Pero Helga era otro asunto, la mujer se había mantenido con el discurso de que a la castaña le venía mejor el verde, que aclararía sus castaños ojos, y eso era verdad, a Hermione siempre le había parecido que sus ojos cambiaban de color al llevar puesta alguna prenda de color verdosa.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, y los alumnos podrían irse a sus hogares uno o dos días después de aquel baile, las chicas eran las más emocionadas, pero los más nerviosos eran los muchachos, pues aún no escogían a sus parejas…

Ya en el colegio, Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca pero antes de llegar la castaña se detuvo en medio del pasillo al ver a Godric detenerse frente a ella, el alumnado iba y venía, sin prestar atención a sus profesores.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mirada del león sobre ella, sentía como el calor comenzaba a subirle a las mejillas, por otro lado, Godric continuo acercándose a ella.

- Hermione, buenas tardes…- saludó el hombre, la castaña tuvo que levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes Godric… - respondió ella mientras abrazaba aún más el pesado libro, Gryffindor sonrío dulcemente mientras la muchacha sentía el fresco viento de invierno soplar a su alrededor.

- ¿Te diriges a la biblioteca, cierto? – preguntó Godric mientras se quitaba la bufanda rojiza del cuello.

- Si, eh encontrado algo que puede ayudarme, ya casi todo está listo de hecho pero…solo necesito un cambio de clima.- y la castaña sonrío, Godric ofreció su brazo para acompañar a la castaña, Hermione se abrazó al fuerte y marcado hombro gustosa.

Era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Godric se había ofrecido a acompañarla el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, él ya le había dado una buena leída a aquel tomo, Hermione ya había comprado la tiza roja, pero al parecer necesitaba algo más, algo que ella no podía conseguir muy fácilmente…

- Hermione ¿Te das cuenta que este hechizo es bastante peligroso, verdad? – la voz de Godric resonó un poco seca pero fuerte, Hermione levantó su mirada del libro y le vio algo preocupada, lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo era más que cierto.

- Sé que es un poco arriesgado, Godric, pero necesito volver a mi época lo antes posible…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó casi de inmediato, la castaña levantó una ceja y Godric no hizo otra cosa más que avergonzarse.

- Bueno, por qué allá están mis amigos…y la poca familia que me queda.- contestó ella mientras volvía su vista al libro, dio una ojeada hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Cosas muy desagradables están pasando, cierto?

- Una Guerra está arrebatándonos nuestra vida, es lo único que puedo decirte.

Godric sé aterró ante aquello, una Guerra, había dicho, el jamás había estado en ninguna, el mundo mágico jamás se había visto enredado en una oleada de matanza…nunca y el jamás lo permitiría.

- ¿Y tú estás luchando en ella? Preguntó por qué a mi parecer eres de esas damas, Hermione. Tú…

- Yo…necesito volver para ayudar a mis amigos… necesito pelear y defender a mi "gente"

Y él sabía a qué se refería con "mi gente", tan solo ver a aquella joven podía notarse que era muggle, pero era una mujer maravillosa, él lo sentía, la había visto tiempo atrás en los pasillos, ayudando a los alumnos, orientando a uno que otro alumno y aunque ella no lo supiera, Godric ya estaba enterado de sus clases extracurriculares que estaba dando ciertos días a la semana en la biblioteca.

Ella tenía hambre de ayudar a la gente.

- Tengo que volver aunque me cubra de sangre y llanto.- susurró Hermione mientras volvía su mirada hacia el frente, Godric le veía con un gesto en la cara que Hermione no supo descifrar.

- Te va a costar creer lo que te voy a decir pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Salazar en estos momentos, Hermione.- comentó él mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente y tomaba las pequeñas manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

Sus manos eran suaves, y pequeñas, Godric acarició las palmas de sus manos, dándose cuenta que estaban algo callosas, supuso que de tanto escribir pero… la Guerra, pensó de inmediato, el león levantó la mirada de las manos y le miró a ella…

Hermione era joven, pero sus ojos le mostraban cansancio, era como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en tan poco tiempo… supuso que aquello era a consecuencias de vivir aterrada y luchando contra un enemigo que ponía en peligro la vida de todas las personas a las que se amaban.

- Hermione… quédate.- la petición de Godric estremeció a la muchacha, Hermione no supo que había sido aquello, el olor de los libros llegaron a los poros nasales de la muchacha, esta inhalo profundamente…

- Quédate conmigo… aquí no habrá ninguna guerra que amenace tú vida, yo voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa que intente lastimarte, iré contra cualquiera que intente dañarte… Hermione yo…

- Que interesante reunión…- Hermione se sobresaltó ante tal interrupción, Godric frunció el ceño y apretujó su quijada a más no poder, la castaña y el león se giraron para encararse con aquel que osó interrumpir aquella declaración.

- Slytherin…- nombró Godric mientras le lanzaba una furiosa mirada, Salazar sonrío de medio lado, Godric estaba muy molesto, al menos lo tenía entendido al escuchar que el hombre lo llamaba por su apellido, era su reacción cuando se enfadaba con él por alguna cosa.

- Tú…- susurró Hermione mientras le veía, Salazar dejó de prestar atención a Gryffindor y se volvió hacia ella.

- Oh, vaya… ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en la biblioteca? Si se puede saber…- su voz era suave, pero cargada de una sensación extraña que Hermione no estaba segura de lo que era.

- Estamos…- empezó a decir la castaña.

- Nada de tú incumbencia, Slytherin… si no te importa, Hermione y yo tenemos que seguir estudiando… aunque.- se giró para mirarle, Hermione se dio cuenta.- no estoy de acuerdo en que regrese a un mundo peligroso como lo es su época.- sus miradas se engancharon, Salazar frunció el ceño, no había nada peor que ser ignorado, y eso era lo que la serpiente más odiaba.

- ¿de verdad? Vaya Godric, jamás te vi más preocupado por otra cosa que por Hermione… me preguntó ¿Qué estará pasando en su mundo para que te pongas así? – Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo, se giró hacia Salazar con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enojada con él, sino consigo misma.

- No creo que hablar de guerras, muertes y hechizos de tortura sean muy de su agrado…- contestó Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada, envolvió sus manos en un puño, recordar todo lo que había dejado, la muerte de muchos de sus amigos, compañeros con los que había compartido alguna que otra clase…

- Por supuesto que…

- ¡Ya basta Salazar! Es suficiente por hoy… - la voz queda de Godric no hizo otra cosa más que provocarle la carcajada a Salazar, Hermione se puso de pie, ya era suficiente con ese hombre…

- ¡Por Morgana, Griffindor, te has vuelto tan…!

**PAFF**

El león se puso de pie con la mirada perpleja.

El tiempo es un completo misterio, una línea invisible que existe a la par de nuestro destino, el viajero, al salir de su propio camino de vida, crea otras alternativas de las cuales no esta consiente, puede hacer y deshacer a diestra y siniestra sin que el viajero sea consciente de lo que esté pasando realmente en la línea original de la que proviene… incluso la línea alternativa de vida puede cambiar radicalmente, existen dos teorías, la primera habla sobre el destino, la cual explica simplemente de que si el viajero está ahí, es por debe estar ahí, la segunda habla sobre la desaparición de todo lo que el viajero del tiempo deja a tras, iniciando una nueva línea de vida ante él… pero ninguna de esas dos está comprobada… ninguna.

Hermione es consciente de que su presencia en aquel mundo puede cambiar las cosas que ella ya vivió, modificar las cosas sin ser consciente de ello.

La castaña dio un paso a tras, ya estaba cansadísima de todo aquello…

- Eres un excelente profesor de las artes oscuras, Salazar…pero eres una persona moralmente podrida…- Hermione se giró, tomó sus cosas y salió de la Biblioteca a grandes zancadas.

Godric levantó una ceja, Salazar seguía con el rostro ladeado, el león vio como aquel hombre se llevó la mano a la mejilla, frotando el golpe.

- Al menos evite que hicieras el ridículo, Gryffindor.- y dicho, Salazar sonrío abiertamente.

- Eres un…- iba a quejarse cuando Helga apareció en medio del pasillo.

- Me pareció escuchar un ruido por estos rumbos…- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba.

- No te pareció, querida… lo escuchaste.- respondió Godric mientras pasaba a retirarse, Helga no entendía nada.

- ¿Ahora que le has hecho a Hermione y a Godric?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a contar? Deja de meter tus narices donde…

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Salazar… que te quepa en la cabeza, no sé qué te pasa, has estado muy raro estos últimos meses… ¿Qué estás planeando bajo las cavernas, Salazar? Godric y Rowena…

- Mi querida Helga… no sé que haya dentro de tu cabecita a demás de comida pero… una cosa te digo…- se detuvo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, quedando justamente a lado de su oído adornado de un hermoso arete de diamantes..- no te cruces por mi camino o saldrás muy lastimada, lo que planeé no es asunto tuyo…

- ¿Qué hay de Hermione? – se aventuró a preguntar la mujer mientras sentía a Salazar alejarse de ella.

- A esa asquerosa inmunda no vuelvas a mencionármela… ¿queda claro…?

- Pero…tú…ella.. ¡Ustedes!

Salazar se llevó las yemas de los dedos a su frente, moviendo uno que otro mechón de su oscuro cabello lacio, estaba harto de esa mujer…

- Esa sangre sucia solamente es un juguete que utilizo para mi diversión… ¿entiendes? Soy un sangre pura, Helga… superior a cualquiera en este maldito colegio… no vuelvas siquiera a atreverte a ponerme a su lado en tus incoherentes pensamientos… si no has entendido lo que te eh dicho… hay varios métodos que me gustaría experimentar…- Helga tenía gravado en su rostro el horror y el miedo, Salazar sonrío satisfecho, se dio la media vuelta y…

De nuevo esa extraña sensación en su pecho, era como si una daga gigantesca estuviera clavándosele en medio del abdomen… ahí estaba Hermione a lado de la mesa, a la muy descuidada se le había olvidado un pergamino…

- Her…mione..- el débil susurro de Helga apenas si fue audible para el par que se encontraba frente a ella.

La castaña se mantenía al margen, había escuchado lo suficiente como para pensar que aquel hombre era como su descendiente, aquel que había acabado con un millar de vida en su tiempo, el que se divertía torturando y asesinando…

- ¿estás bien Helga? ¿no te ha hecho daño, verdad? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la Hufflepuff, la mujer asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Salazar no pudo ni siquiera seguirla con la mirada.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Helga…- Hermione la tomó del antebrazo y la guió hacia la salida, antes de que ambas mujeres desaparecieran del pasillo, Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarle…

Sus marrones ojos eran como un par de estrellas rojizas, chispeando odio y rencor hacia aquel hombre. Un juego, había dicho Salazar…

Una sangre sucia, una inmunda…

Las palabras comenzaban a gravarse en su cabeza como el metal sobre la piel, Helga no habló en todo el camino, Hermione la acompañó hasta su recamara, donde Rowena estaba esperándola…

La mujer se asustó al ver el aspecto en el que Helga se encontraba, Hermione se despidió de ambas deseándole unas buenas noches, no dijo nada más, solo había pasado a retirarse, dejando un aterrador silencio en la habitación de Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena miraba el lugar por donde Hermione se había marchado, se giró al escuchar el murmullo de su compañera…

- Tenías razón Rowena… Salazar y Hermione no son el uno para el otro.- dijo la mujer evidentemente afectada por las palabras de la serpiente.

**CONTINUARA.**


	8. Vestida de Rojo, Vestida de Verde P2

**Hola..!**

**Solo quiero avisar que ya eh terminado el FIC y que estoy comenzando con una segunda parte, espero les guste... SALUDOS**

* * *

><p>8<p>

Vestida de rojo, Vestida de Verde.

Parte II

A TAN SOLO VARIAS HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE…

Abrió el ventanal y lo primero que sintió fue la brisa helada de aquel invierno, y se asomó por la ventana, aguantándose el frío tremendo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sonrió al recordar cómo se pondría su cabello si seguía exponiéndose a las corrientes heladas.

Entró a la habitación, había visto a uno que otro alumno ir y venir entre la nieve, las huellas se formaban e iban perdiéndose poco a poco, esos engendros del demonio tenían que haber hechizado sus botas para que no fuesen encontrados…

Anteriormente, en su tiempo, Hermione también había hechizados sus botas de invierno para no ser seguida ni encontrada por nadie, después del verano, la temporada navideña era uno de sus estaciones preferidas, y mientras paseaba por su habitación, esperando a que el invierno pasara y pudiera comenzar con los preparativos para su retorno a casa, Hermione vio la verdosa bufanda que Helga le había obsequiado, la prenda era cálida y suave, según Rowena, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Helga era tejer, claro, Hufflepuff poseía una cantidad ilimitada de paciencia, claro que si Hermione o Rowena quisieran intentarlo, jampas podrían terminar una bufanda…

- Diablos… ¿Qué rayos? – susurró la castaña mientras tomaba la bufanda entre las manos y con su varita llamaba a un par de guantes, también verdes.

El vestido beige que llevaba puesto esa mañana, ondulaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, Hermione sonreía como niña pequeña mientras se enredaba la bufanda en el cuello, se puso los guantes y alargó su caminata hacia el jardín de nieve que hoy adornaba a Hogwarts.

Helga estaba de muy mal humor.

De eso Rowena Ravenclaw estaba más que segura, pero bueno, perder una finísima copa de incalculable valor sentimental para la dueña, era algo que pondría a llorar a más de uno.

- Yo de verdad quería esa diadema…- susurró Helga mientras veía a través del ventanal.

- Querida amiga… ¿ya te das por vencida? –preguntó Rowena, la pelirroja seguía con la mirada perdida entre la nieve, más no respondió a la pregunta, Ravenclaw, quien se había mantenido sentada todo ese tiempo sobre la cama de su mejor amiga, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pelirroja.

- Tú no viste sus ojos, Rowena, había una profundidad aterradora… y su voz, jamás había escuchado semejante tono… era como si una serpiente me hubiera estado hablando al oído y…

- Definitivamente, Helga… ¿es que no estás enterada de que Salazar habla parsel? – la pelinegra volvió a la cama, recargándose en el respaldo de esta, Helga suspiró.

- Él muy infeliz entró en mi cabeza y me amenazó, por más que Hermione lo hubiera escuchado, Salazar estaba hablándome por medio de Legeremancia y no pude…no pude expulsarlo de mi mente.- Rowena le entendía, ella también había experimentado la invasión a su mente y sabía que Salazar Slytherin era el invasor.

- _"¿Pero qué es lo que Salazar anda buscando? "_ será mejor que lo olvides Helga… ¿Ya preparaste el vestido? – de verdad que le preocupaba lo que Salazar andaba buscando para atreverse a inmiscuirse en las mentes de las fundadoras, entrecerró la mirada, ese hombre era demasiado impredecible.

- Ya lo preparé Rowena… ¡Ah! Por Merlín, jamás creí que diría esto pero… creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de ir al baile…

- No digas eso… a demás, si te quedas en el castillo es más probable que te encuentres con esa serpiente.

- Es cierto, pero aún sigo preguntándome que es lo que Salazar quería, que se le ocurrió creer que yo lo sabía…

- No tengo ni idea… ahora entiendo por qué Godric lo vigila tanto… Helga, te lo advertimos desde los primeros meses que Hogwarts abrió sus puertas…

- Ya sé, ya sé… no juzgues un libro por su portada…

- ¡Ay por Merlín! Salazar es como esos libros de las artes oscuras Helga… horripilantes por fuera y aún más por dentro.

- No sé por qué tuve tanta fe en que pudiera enamorarse de Hermione.

- Ni siquiera ella lo soporta, ni uno de los dos de hecho…

- Polos opuestos…

- Ya basta, deja eso en paz… si dos personas no se gustan… es eso, no se gustan y no se gustarán nunca…

- Da igual… yo quería tu preciosa diadema…- susurró Helga mientras recargaba la frente en la ventana…

Hermione salió al fin al aire libre, todo estaba tan blanco, tan puro, una tierra inmaculada de toda guerra, muerte, sangre y llanto desgarrador, pero mientras ella disfrutaba de aquellos días en el pasado, sus amigos seguramente estaban allá, peleando contra los mortíos y Lord Voldemort…

La castaña dio un paso sobre la nieve, se sentía tan bien, estaba tan relajada, vio a una que otra alumna perderse en la lejanía, entre la pureza de lo blanco y la luz, Hermione se frotó las manos, una contra la otra para ganar más calor, si, hacía frío y le gustaba, pero esas sensaciones que sentía cuando se frotaba, eran también satisfactorias para ella.

Amaba tanto las grandes cosas, como los pequeños detalles que la vida le daba, por más pequeñas, era mayor si valor, era eso lo que ella pensaba al respecto de ciertas cosas.

- ¡Profesora Granger! – la voz de Charles penetró en sus oídos, Hermione ya había estado un rato merodeando por ahí, sonrío al ver a Charles Potter y a sus amigos jugando entre la nieve, algo alejados del colegio, pero a fin de cuentas juntos.

- Hola Charles…- saludó la joven mientras los jóvenes se acercaban a ella.- ya es algo tarde ¿no acudirán al baile de esta noche? – preguntó la castaña, pero se sorprendió al ver a la única chica del grupo sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Claro que si profesora! ¡Royce y yo ya tenemos pareja! – y el muchacho sonrío orgulloso.

- ¿Y tú…no iras? – Hermione se dirigió hacia la chica, quien evadió la mirada de Hermione.

- Ella no irá… seguramente estará con las narices metidas en un libro.- intervino el pecoso de Royce.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Claro que iré Miss Granger, pero lo que pasa es que estos dos burros no creen que iré con David…

- Un chico de Slytherin… - interrumpió Charles, Hermione soltó la carcajada, esa situación ya la había vivido varios años a tras…

Que irónico se escuchaba aquello.

- No te preocupes, si no quieren creerte… es lo de menos ¿No crees? A demás, seguro te pondrás muy linda y todos van a verte…y es ahí, donde van a creer que ese chico te ha invitado.- fue la respuesta de Hermione, la joven, antes triste, ahora estaba iluminada por aquellas palabras.

- No creo eso…- susurró Royce ya cruzado de brazos.

- Tú cállate… Lord Pecas…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Ya vas con eso de nuevo Charlotte! – gritó el muchacho.

**PUFF…**

Charles soltó la carcajada al ver el rostro perplejo de su mejor amigo, llena de nieve y con sus grandes ojos desmesuradamente abiertos…

_La Guerra comenzó…_

Hermione soltó la carcajada, Charlotte se había unido a Charles para conspirar contra Royce, Hermione por otro lado, se había aliado con el enemigo, Hermione después de todo, aún era una chica, algo mandona y con aires de superioridad de vez en cuando, jugaba a la guerra de las nieves ¿desde cuándo que no lo hacía? La Guerra contra Lord Voldemort le había robado muchos momentos en su vida, momentos que pudo disfrutar con sus amigos, con Harry, con Ron, Ginny y Luna, Neville no por qué siempre que salía al frío le daba fiebre o se enfermaba de algo parecido…

Y ahí estaba, la segunda profesora de Hogwarts más joven de todo el colegio, jugando a la guerrilla con bolas de nieve...

Helga suspiró, todo aquello era aburrido, la fiesta no daría inicio hasta ya entrada la noche, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su amiga, cuando algo curioso llamó su atención…

Rowena le miró abrir la ventana con violencia, y eso le dio curiosidad así que se puso de pie y se acercó, pero antes de que llegara a lado del Helga…

- Rowena querida amiga… creo que mi fe por ver a Salazar a lado de Hermione aún no se esfuman del todo.- fue lo que dijo mientras ella y Rowena veían a un Salazar caminando sobre la nieve dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione y tres de sus alumnos se encontraban jugueteando con la nieve.

- Ja, ¿y tú qué crees que haga Salazar? ¿Jugar a la guerrilla junto con Hermione y esos mocosos? – al escuchar eso, a Helga se le iluminaron los ojos.

- _"¡Por Morgana y Circe, que buena idea me has dado Rowena!"_ – por supuesto que aquello no se lo iba a decir, ya sabía que Rowena era bien capaz de arruinar sus planes.

- Helga… Helga ¿estás bien? ¡Helga! – llamó Rowena al ver a su amiga algo ida.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,… - la mujer soltó la carcajada a diestra y siniestra, su compañera simplemente se dacio a lanzarle una mirada sorprendida.

- Tú estás desquiciada, Helga...- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Hermione cogió un puñado de nieve entre sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, sonreía como una niña con juguete nuevo, sin saber que una serpiente se arrastraba hacia ella con pasos sigilosos…

Charles soltó un grito de diversión al sentir un suave y frío golpe en la cara, la profesora Granger tenía buena puntería, por otro lado, Charlotte y Royce corrían de un lado a otro, persiguiéndose…

Hermione vio una buena oportunidad para golpear de nuevo a Charles quien había salido huyendo, la castaña sonrío arrogante, ese niño no iba a escapársele de las manos, se agachó para tomar un montón de nieve, comenzó a moldearla y darle forma de esfera…

Una enorme, fría y poderosa bola de nieve, la sonrisa de volvía cada vez más y más grande, la felicidad brillaba en sus marrones ojos…

**Y FRIZZZZZZ**

El sonido del lanzamiento se escuchaba al abrirse paso entre el viendo fresco de esa tarde…

Charles cayó de espaldas al suelo al estrellarse con algo blando, el muy descuidado se había volteado para asegurarse de que la profesora de encantamientos no viniera tras de él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al…

- ¡Pro…pro…profesor Slytherin! ¡Yo no quería, perdóneme…! – exclamó el chico realmente asustado, Salazar le veía desde su posición, el mocoso de Potter jugueteando por todos lados, había escuchado sus gritos desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera del castillo…

- Ponte de pie y lárgate de mi vista, escuincle... ¡y fíjese por donde va a la proxi…..! **¡PUAGH!**

Charles vio con lujo de detalles como su profesor de Pociones se tragaba media bola de nieve, el resto lo tenía desparramado por toda la cara y una parte de su fina gabardina oscura…

Charlotte y Royce se detuvieron en seco al ver a Charles en el suelo frente al profesor Salazar Slytherin, que para colmo tenía unas partes de su bien peinado cabello, con nieve, mientras este escupía algo que debían suponer era una de esas bolas…

Charles se volvió lentamente hacia a tras, donde se encontraba una anonadada Hermione con los guantes verdes llenos de resto de la evidencia del arma utilizada en la escena del crimen…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, jamás había querido golpear a Salazar con aquella bola, sino a Charles ¡Pero ese hombre del infierno tenía la culpa!

La mirada de Salazar se despegó del pobre Gryffindoriano para dirigirla hacia aquella mujer del demonio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

- Profesor…lo lamento, yo tengo la culpa y…

- Cállese Potter… si sigues hablando te quitaré cien puntos a ti y tu inmunda casa.- fue lo que dijo mientras se arrodillaba a lado del chico.

- Oh, Por Merlín.- susurró Charlotte al ver que su profesor _"preferido" _cogía entre las manos un montón de nieve.

Sus miradas no se habían despegado en ningún momento, Hermione tampoco fue consciente de lo que la serpiente estaba planeando en su contra… pero su instinto de Gryffindor le indicaba que aquel brillo en ese par de ojos color zafiro, era peligroso… muy… muy peligroso.

- ¡Profesora Granger! – exclamó Charles anonadado al ver como la bola de nieve viboresca se estrellaba en el rostro de la joven mujer.

Salazar sonrío, nadie, pero nadie le hacía algo sin pagar las consecuencias, y más esa Hermione a la cual ya le tenía ganas desde hace algún rato, Hermione no podía creerlo, tenía la boca semi-abierta mientras se sacudía la nieve desparramada en todo su rostro, entrecerró los ojos…

- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITA VIBORA! – el grito de guerra hizo eco por toda la zona, mientras tres inocentes chicos, eran testigos de algo que jamás creyeron ver nunca…

- Ni en mis más terribles pesadillas creí que esto iba a suceder algún día.

Rowena no podía creerlo, la recamara de Helga estaba llena de los gritos de emoción de la regordeta mujer, mientras ella, ella era testigo de algo que nunca jamás se habría imaginando, Salazar correteando a Hermione con un montón de nieve entre las manos, Hermione intentando contraatacar a su agresor…

_Por Merlín que alguien les ayudara._

- ¡Ese es el poder del destino, Rowena! ¡Yo te lo dije, esos dos nacieron para estar juntos! – gritaba la mujer mientras sus ojos iban y venían, siguiendo el ritmo de Salazar y Hermione.

Después de un rato, Hermione se carcajeaba de lo lindo, aventaba y recibía cañonazos de nieve en el cuerpo, Salazar no podría estar demostrando gestualmente sus emociones, pero estaba contento, estaba disfrutando un momento de paz con aquella mujer…

Ella respiraba agitadamente, nunca había corrido tanto, el viento comenzó a violentarse, pero aún así, ellos estaban ahí, uno frente al otro…

Charles, Charlotte y Royce ya se habían pasado a ir, ver a dos profesores disfrutando de un juego que debería ser exclusivos para chicos no era para nada agradable y menos si uno de ellos les provocaba terror todos los miércoles y viernes…

_Tres horas por día._

Salazar se recargó a uno de los viejos árboles, le observaba, tenía las mejillas encendidas, sus ojos viajaron de sus ojos marrones hasta sus labios, los cuales tenían un ligero color morado…

Ella le devolvió la mirada…

Salazar era un hombre con muchos secretos, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero Hermione podía ver su alma a través de esos ojos, sabía que estaba disfrutando del pequeño incidente que había nacido entre ellos dos.

Unos ojos brillantes, hermosos…

Eso era lo que uno pensaba del otro.

Se gustaban, él lo sabía, había nacido algo dentro de él que le hacía sentir la enorme necesidad de estar cerca de ella; y no lo entendía, las razones eran inexplicables, casi inexistentes entonces ¿Porqué él, un sangre pura, se fijaba en una mujer como ella?

Oh, claro…

Las cosas que eran imposibles de alcanzar, siempre eran y serán las que más anhelo de poseer se tiene, pero Hermione era un imposible, a demás…

Godric Gryffindor.

Aquel nombre golpeo su mente como una roca en la cabeza, el león siempre había sido su gran rival de toda la vida, y el destino, ahora empeñado a cruzar a una mujer en su camino, le ponía a Godric como su gran rival de amores…

Amor.

No, Salazar no podía estar enamorado, quizá la mujer le atrajera, pero de ahí a que estuviera enamorado de ella era otro asunto.

Ambos decidieron que aquello ya había sido suficiente por el momento, a demás, Hermione tenía que ir a prepararse para el tan esperado baile navideño…

- No puedo creer que alguien con tu intelecto se haya dejado manipular por Helga y Rowena… ella y sus mañanas…- Hermione por alguna extraña razón ya no se sentía tan enfadada con aquel hombre, igual manera ya estaba acostumbrada a no recibir disculpas cada vez que recibía aquel tipo de agravios contra sus orígenes.

- Creo que será divertido…- decía ella mientras intentaba contra todas sus fuerzas mantener la vista en frente.

Helga y Rowena aún se encontraban asomándose por la ventana, una rezando a Merlín que la nieve se tragara a Salazar y que Godric apareciera, la segunda simplemente sacaba su varita sin que su compañera se diera cuenta… y con unos cuantos movimientos de mano y un murmullo casi en silencio…

TRACK's

Hermione se dobló el tobillo.

Helga sonrío divertida y con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver a Salazar atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que la chica cayera al frío suelo.

- HEL-GA…- la pelirroja miró de soslayo a Rowena quien le estaba mandando una mirada asesina.

- ¡¿Qué? no tiene nada de malo que intente ganar la apuesta…- fue su respuesta.

Por otro lado….

Allá abajo en las penumbras del frío.

Salazar la levantó en brazos, mientras que la castaña intentaba digerir lo que había pasado, tenía lastimado el talón y ahora, el hombre que le había atacado, humillado y pisoteado su dignidad por los últimos meses, le cargaba…

Un caballero de oscura armadura…

El volteo a verla mientras le cargaba y se dirigía hacia enfermería, seguramente Madame Wetney podría ayudarla…

- Santo cielos, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…eh… Gracias…- empezó hablar ella, el silencio era aterrador cuando eran los únicos en andar entre los pasillos.

Hermione volteo a verle, el hombre en si poseía un atractivo asombroso, pero ese carácter ermitaño, arrogante, y entre otras cosas más, le restaban todo aquello, pero en ese momento era aquella serpiente ese caballero con el que Hermione podía verse soñando de vez en cuando…

Con su oscuro cabello despeinado y algunos que otros copos de nieve en estos, Hermione pudo ver a un Salazar divertido…

Había visto esa sonrisa sincera, sus hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas blancas y esa fuerte carcajada que para nada se parecía a la de Godric…

- Tómalo como una disculpa por lo de ayer…- respondió el jefe de las serpientes mientras volteaba a verla.

- la nieve debe estar afectándonos…- dijo Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro, él simplemente sonrío de medio lado.

Helga y Rowena habían salido de la habitación para ir a seguir a ese par, mientras tanto, Godric le lanzaba un hechizo a una enorme caja envuelta en papel regalo, faltaba solamente un par de horas para que todo diera inicio, el baile, donde llevaría a Hermione como su pareja, Helga y Rowena estaban más que dispuestas en ayudarlo pero…

No sabía él por qué, pero una extraña sensación de vacío comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Salazar dejó a Hermione sobre la camilla, mientras Madame Wetney comenzaba a curarle su herida, el baile…

Salazar se despidió con una silenciosa mirada dirigida a la castaña, que solo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y unas gracias en silencio con solo mover sus labios… Salazar comprendió aquello y se dispuso a ir a sus aposentos…

Ya se le había hecho tarde… a demás…

¿Tenía que asistir a un Baile, que no?

Por qué había una hermosa mujer a la que deseaba invitar a bailar una o dos piezas, tal vez más, quizá bailarían toda la noche, o tal vez, pero tal vez… toda una vida.

Se detuvo en medio del oscuro pasillo, sorprendido por sus pensamientos…

No, se decía mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y sacudía sus pensamientos, tenía mejores cosas que estar pensando que en ella, una sangre sucia que ni siquiera era de ese tiempo, dio unos cuantos pasos, sosteniéndose de la pared, pero al verse recuperado de aquella impresión, se dijo que era una cosa sin importancia, y así como ese pensamiento llegó, así se fue…

Hermione estaba en su habitación, segundos antes había tenido a Rowena y Helga ya listas, bien peinadas y perfumadas y ella…

Suspiro, siempre había sido un desastre, ni siquiera se compró un vestido, llevó su mirada al extraño regalo que descansaba sobre su cama… se acercó a este y sonrío, esas dos mujeres pensaban en todo… pero la castaña se vio sorprendida al ver una pequeña tarjetita sobre el regalo.

_"Godric"_ pensó Hermione después de abrir la caja y descubrir aquel hermoso vestido rojo escarlata del cual se había enamorado. CONTINUARA.


	9. Vestida de Rojo, Vestida de Verde UltP

**¿Que Ondas? como diría mi gente de acá...**

Muchísimas** Gracias **y que Bueno que les este gustando je je je je y** Si, **esto sera una** TRILOGIA** ya ando en los ultimos capitulos de** ROJO ESCARLATA **en cuanto termine** VERDE ESMERALDA **me pongo a subir el otro** ¿Que les parece? **Pero bueno, como veo que me han dejado varios** Reviews **aqui les dejo este** CAPITULO. **

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**Vestida de Rojo, Vestida de Verde**

_Ultima Parte._

Era perfecta.

_Simplemente perfecta._

Helga se encontraba entre varios profesores, mientras Rowena se encontraba en la entrada del salón acomodándole el moño a Godric, quien simplemente intentaba alejar a la mujer, sus mejillas cremosas sonrojadas al ver a una que otra joven sonriéndole, la escena simplemente era divertida…

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso, ya? – preguntó el león al águila.

- Oh, Godric, estate quieto…- le respondió la mujer mientras le acomodaba el saco y le miraba atentamente.

- ¿Por fin podré deshacerme de ti y tus manos? – preguntó juguetonamente el hombre, Rowena le envió una mirada severa.

- Y yo que me molesto en ayudarte, maldito león desagradecido.- susurró en broma la mujer.

Ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde, a ella, quien adoraba la puntualidad, pero toda la culpa recaía en su enmarañado cabello que además de eso, era rebelde e indomable, suspiró profundamente cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras levantaba un poco el largo vestido, Hermione sonreía internamente, aquello era ridículo, tener que fijarse por donde iba porqué sabía que si daba un paso en falso, se iría de bruces.

- Maldición, si hubiera sabido que este vestido me daría problemas, no me hubiera acercado a él.- se decía mientras seguía bajando.

Los alumnos disfrutaban de las bebidas, y la música ya resonaba por todos los pasillos, mientras que los retratos del colegio se quejaban por el ruido _¡Ellos solamente querían dormir y punto!_ Malditos mocoso revoltosos, decía uno que otro retrato por ahí.

Helga le veía esperanzada, Salazar simplemente le veía de soslayo, esa mujer era un molestia en toda la expresión de palabra y mucho más.

- Te vez muy guapo, Salazar…- dijo la mujer mientras le sacudía el traje, el hombre no hizo otra cosa más que rodar los ojos y suspirar resignadamente, esa compañera suya sí que era una fastidiosa, pero bueno, la mujer no tenía malas intensiones y si fuera así, para eso Merlín había inventado varios hechizos torturadores.

Godric le esperaba bajo las escaleras, habían varios alumnos que igual estaban ahí, esperando a sus respectivas parejas, cuando ella apareció…

Helga sonrío al escuchar la alarma que había puesto mágicamente en los escalones, para cuando Hermione llegara, se giró para ver a Salazar, el hombre ni se percataba de lo que la mujer tenía en mente…

Helga siempre había pensado que Slytherin ocultaba muchas cosas, en especial sus emociones y ahora que Hermione apareció en la vida de los cuatro fundadores, había cambiado mucho las cosas, en especial de los dos hombres, pero como su copa estaba en juego, necesitaba que Hermione y Salazar se quedaran juntos, eso si la castaña decidía quedarse en el pasado… con ellos.

Con él.

Tomó a Salazar por el antebrazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida del salón, la pelirroja mujer escuchaba las quejas del joven, pero no hizo caso de las advertencias de cierto hechizo imperdonable que juró que le lanzaría si no lo soltaba, simplemente le restó importancia a sus amenazas.

Y ahí estaba, el joven de alborotados cabellos tras un muy impactado Godric, Hermione había dejado a tras el último escalón, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que más de uno tenía puesta su mirada en ella…

Helga se vio sorprendida al sentir como Slytherin se zafaba de ella, Hufflepuff se giró y se encontró con un muy molesto muchacho.

- Ahora Helga… tienes tres segundos para explicarme que ha sido eso… ¡Mujer! – sus ojos azules parecían echar chispas, Helga sonrío, ya había visualizado a Hermione cerca de Godric, quien continuaba con su boca abierta.

- Ay, Salazar… yo pensé que querías ver a la hermosa pareja que Godric se ha conseguido…- dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta, encontrándose a Rowena en el proceso.

- Salazar, Helga… ¿Bonita noche, no creen? – saludó la mujer sonriente, Helga reconocía aquel tono en su amiga, se estaba burlando de ella…

- Yo no sé que le ven de mara….- y la lengua de la serpiente se enrolló dentro de su boca, Helga sonrío de medio lado, triunfante, Rowena por otro lado, levantó una de sus oscuras cejas…

Mientras el reflejo de Hermione envuelta en un hermoso vestido color escarlata, se encontraba en sus ojos color zafiro, Helga volteo a verla, la chica venía abrazada del hombro de Godric, quien se encontraba aterradoramente feliz, Rowena carraspeo la garganta, presumiendo de lo que pasaba a su amiga, esta simplemente bufó…

- Se vería mejor si el vestido fuera verde.- escupió con desdeño y algo de veneno, Rowena solamente sonrío, la pareja se veía casi perfecta.

_Casi perfecta._

Salazar sintió como todo a su alrededor le daba vuelta a excepción de ella, quien destacaba entre los destellos dorados que los cristales incrustados en el pecho del vestido al sentir las luces, Salazar, por instinto, dio un paso al frente, más se detuvo al darse cuenta de quién era el afortunado quien le acompañaba…

_Gryffindor._

Sintió como la sangre le hervía, pero la sensación de ardor era mucho peor que cuando le caía sobre la piel, alguna gota de una de esas pócimas que tenía en cocción, mucho peor.

Celos.

La palabra se le pasó por la cabeza a Helga Hufflepuff al ver los puños fuertemente cerrados de Salazar Slytherin, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pobre hombre en aquel estado tan primitivo, pero era natural, y aunque Salazar no lo aceptara, Helga sabía que él estaba gustosamente enamorado de la castaña.

Godric y Hermione entraron al salón, ambos sonrientes, pero era Godric quien emanaba mucha más felicidad que ella, Hermione más bien era por formalidad y aunque le gustaba la idea de estar al lado de Godric, cuando se encontró con la mirada de cierta serpiente, algo muy dentro de ella comenzó a removerse con violencia.

Si Salazar de por sí, ya era un hombre guapo y cierto misterio en su persona que le hacía aumentar ese extraño atractivo, esa noche, era como una especia de imán femenino, Hermione lo notó al ver a varias alumnas y ciertas compañeras de trabajo, como le veían, aquel traje oscuro le hacían resaltar sus ojos, y esos mechones que caían como oscuras cascadas a lado de su rostro, rozando sus blanquecinas mejillas, había dejado su cabello libre…

- Los alumnos del tercer curso lo han preparado todo…- la voz de Godric le despertó de ese raro sueño en el que se había sumergido, se sintió algo ridícula al verse embelesada por aquel hombre, agitó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

- Pues han hecho un muy buen trabajo…- respondió ella mientras sonreía, Godric llevaba puesto en esa ocasión, la capa de terciopelo color rojiza, un rojo muy parecido al vestido que Hermione llevaba puesto, más el escudo de la casa Gryffindor se dibujaba en su espalda, meciendo se un lado al otro al ritmo del movimiento de los hombros de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¡Helga! ¡¿No crees que son una pareja perfecta? ¡Mira a Hermione, no deja de sonreír y Godric…se ven tan bien juntos! – decía la mujer mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, sus grises ojos brillaban al contraste de su vestido azul y blanco.

- No, no hacen bonita pareja, se ven aterradores uno al lado del otro… Hermione se vería mejor si estuviera con…

- ¡Aterrador dices!

- Ustedes…cállense ya… _"maldito par de arpías"_- interrumpió Salazar ya harto de aquella charla de pericos parlantes.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir celos, molesto por ver a Hermione del brazo de Godric, la pareja se encontraba casi rodeada por un grupo de aristócratas que habían sido invitados, mientras el alumnado hacía de las suyas en la pista de baile, las charolas platinadas de las bebidas y los bocadillos eran entregadas mágicamente, flotando por todo el lugar de un lado al otro.

Hermione volteo a ver el estrellado techo, sonrío al ver una que otra estrella fugaz, cometas y las constelaciones…

El lugar, adornado navideñamente, parecía un lugar cálido, recordándole a la joven que no estaba en el lugar donde ella prefería estar, si, Godric y los otros tres fundadores le habían hecho un _"tanto interesante"_ su visita en aquella época, pero necesitaba volver… necesitaba volver a ver a sus amigos…

Ayudar a vencer a Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos.

Los gritos hicieron eco por todo el lugar al apagarse las luces, lo único que alumbraba al oscuro salón, eran aquel cielo estrellado que adornaba mágicamente sobre las cabezas de todos…

Los alumnos cuchicheaban y los adultos reían por la hermosa demostración, Hermione veía entonces, cómo el centro de la pista era intensamente alumbrada…

Fue cuando la voz de Rowena resonó por todo el lugar.

- Muy buenas noches, damas…caballeros y jóvenes de las tres casas, dentro de una hora, podremos gritar y desear a nuestros seres amados, una muy Feliz Navidad… pero por el momento…

Helga sin podérsela creer, esa bruja estaba planeando…

- "¡Maldita Rowena!" – gritó mentalmente.

- …pido por favor, un fuerte aplauso a la persona que hizo posible este baile… Profesor Godric Griffindor y los Prefectos de las cuatro casas…- y todo el mundo estalló en gritos y aplausos.

- Esa mujer es una exagerada.- le decía Godric a Hermione, esta le veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Atención! – volvió a captar la atención la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw, Salazar Frunció el ceño, esa mujer junto con Helga eran un par de locas que nada más se la pasaban planeando locura y media y para su maldita mala suerte, él y Godric siempre tenían que ver en eso…

- _"Malditas Brujas…mujeres tenían que ser…"_ – pensó el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos, intentando visualizar a Hermione entre las sombras del lugar.

- ¡Godric Gryffindor! ¡¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Por favor, tu y tú hermosa pareja son requeridos en el centro de la pista! ¡Oh, por favor, todo el mundo quiere verlos bailar! ¡¿Verdad, chicos? – preguntó la mujer, a lo que todo los alumnos contestaron con un fuerte grito de aprobación.

Hermione, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, simplemente no podría creerlo, Godric por otro lado, fingía un ataque de tos, la chica estaba nerviosa y al parecer el león estaba igual o peor…

Y Hermione le vio colocarse frente a ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía encantador, con su joven barba delineada y bien acomodada y esos ojos claros que tanto le gustaban…

- ¿Sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza, Madame? – Hermione al verlo inclinado y ofreciendo su mano en la espera de la de ella, sintió el corazón darle un vuelvo, sonrío, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza y colocando su mano sobre la de él, Godric sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, y así, ambos Leones se dirigieron al centro, los invitados comenzaron abrirles paso, creando un camino para ellos.

Ella le miraba nerviosa, Godric simplemente intentaba no tropezarse con su capa y hacer las cosas bien, odiaba hacer el ridículo y más si se encontraba a su lado una joven tan hermosa como Hermione.

- Que patético..- susurró Salazar al verlos en medio de la pista.

- Osh, tú guarda silencio… esa Rowena me las va a pagar…- Salazar le miró sorprendido a Helga… esa mujer…

- Hufflepuff… ¿Qué diablos estás pensando hacer? – quiso saber, de verdad, los pensamientos de aquellas tres mujeres, Hermione incluida, era el gran misterio en su vida, suspiró y volvió su mirada cargada de celos hacia la pareja que acababa de empezar a bailar…

Hermione tembló un poco al sentir el brazo de Godric rodear su cintura, este le sonrío tímidamente al sentirla temblar un poco.

- Tranquila, no muerdo.- le había dicho para tranquilizarla, Hermione soltó una risilla traviesa.

- Oh, y aunque lo hicieras, Godric, yo no lo permitiría.- le contestó mientras balseaba al ritmo del hombre.

1,2,3… 1,2,3

El sonido se había vuelto silencio, y no era porqué los presentes se hubieran cayado o dejado de cuchichear, sino porqué Godric y Hermione ya se habían ido, mentalmente, a otro lado..

Sus miradas clavadas uno con el otro, mientras la gente les observaba bailar, si, hacían una buena pareja, pero para Helga aquello era aberrante…

- Godric es osco, mira su tamaño, Hermione se ve muy pequeña, casi una niña a su lado…- decía eso decía aquello, Salazar suspiró resignadamente, ya no aguantaba más, ni a la mujer que parecía un bollo envuelto en una finísima tela, ni a la pareja que era el centro de atención de todos…

- Salazar… ¿de verdad vas a dejarla entre sus brazos? – el nombrado reaccionó con un sobresaltó al escuchar aquel tono de voz, se volvió para ver a una muy seria Helga.

- No es de tu incumbencia… no seas…

- Mira a Hermione y dime qué vez… - la mujer volteo a verlos al igual que la serpiente.

Ella, con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirando a Godric como si no hubiese otro hombre en el salón…

- Como si…

- Apenas hace unas horas que te vi con ella, Hermione se veía feliz en tus brazos, ti igual aunque no lo demostrabas, vi ese brillo de amor en tus ojos… si dejas que Godric que quede con Hermione, tú vida se verá obligada a presenciar sus momentos como pareja, tal vez se casen y tú estarás ahí, tendrán hijos algún día y Godric te obligará a convertirte en el padrino de uno de…

- Ya…cállate mujer escandalosa y metiche…- Helga se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquello, Salazar cerró los ojos y apretujó los puños.

- No…voy a permitirlo ¿entiendes? Sobre mi maldito cadáver si Godric se queda con ella..- y dicho, la serpiente se arrastró entre la multitud, Helga sé quedó en shock al saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

La música guardó silencio…

Rowena se llevó la copa de whisky de fuego a los labios, sonreía encantada con la pareja, pero… cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Salazar en medio de la pista andando hacia la pareja…

- ¡Helga! – gritó la mujer después de escupir loa bebida, la pelirroja escuchó a su amiga, pues no estaba muy lejos de ella, soltó la carcajada.

Y el silenció reinó en el lugar al ver a Salazar Slytherin inclinado, invitando a Hermione Granger, la profesora de Encantamientos, a bailar…

- ¿Me haría el honor…de bailar conmigo? – los ojos de ambos estaban fuertemente entrelazados, Godric pensó por un momento que aquello era solamente una ilusión…

Hermione estaba igual o más impactada que muchos de los que presenciaban aquella escena, Helga sacó su varita, sonriente, la muy bribona lo había planeado todo, pero Rowena se le había adelantado así que la había obligado a tomar medidas drásticas como arriesgarse a provocar a Salazar…

- Depulso…- susurró Helga mientras apuntaba a Hermione con su varita.

Hermione sintió un ligero empujón que le obligó a tomar de la mano a Salazar, Godric se giró en busca de Rowena quien se encogió de hombros, la mujer ya sabía que era Helga la que estaba de tras de aquel oscuro plan…

- Maldita bruja ¿te crees muy lista, verdad? – susurró la mujer.

Hermione sintió un ligero jalón que la llevó a estrellarse contra el pecho de Salazar, quien inmediatamente había llevado su mano hacia la espalda de la castaña, sus ojos, rápidamente se unieron en una batalla de miradas, sus marrones ojos contra los azules zafiros de él; Hermione se sorprendió al sentir que Salazar le daba un giro inesperado, con sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella…

Fue en ese momento cuando la joven escuchó el grito de asombro de todos, la joven se preguntó qué era lo asombroso que había pasado, sin saber… que, Salazar Slytherin, le había hechizado, cambiando el color de su vestido, antes rojo escarlata, hoy un verde esmeralda, los cristales plateados…

Hermione le veía, lo estaba estudiando, ese hombre escondía muchas cosas, era como una cajita de monerías, cada vez le causaba más asombro…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre, a sabiendas de cómo era? Se empeñaba en someterla en una burbuja de sorpresas, su mirada, su actitud, y ahora esto…

Definitivamente, Hermione había comprobado, que Salazar Slyhterin a demás de ser un gran Mago y profesor de las Artes Oscuras, era un excelente bailarín, todo el mundo les veía moverse de un lado a otro con sorprendente agilidad, era él quien guiaba a Hermione, moviéndola por la pequeña cintura, mientras sus miradas no se despegaban en ningún momento…

Su vestido verde esmeralda era por mucho, más hermoso que aquel rojo escarlata, Helga sonreía encantada por su buen trabajo como casamentera, mientras que Rowena se cruzaba de brazos, admitiendo su derrota, por el momento, claro.

Sus ojos resaltaban aún más, mucho más que con aquellas ropajes rojizas.

Y sus movimientos suaves y a veces rápidos, con sus pasos alargados y otros cortos, Salazar y Hermione giraban de allá para acá, sin despegar su mirada del otro.

La comunidad femenina estaba más que asombrada, estaban todas encantadas de cómo se veían aquel par uno a lado del otro, mientras que los muchachos simplemente se quedaban envidiando la suerte de su profesor-torturador- de pociones…

Godric por otro lado, simplemente les miraba con una profundidad alarmante, Rowena, quien había estado a su lado, rodeando a los bailarines junto con todos los demás, se había perdido entre la multitud para ir en busca de Helga…

- ¿te diviertes verdad, Helga? – preguntó la pelinegra mientras se detenía a lado de su amiga.

- ¿Divertirme? N osé de que hablas… ¡estoy encantada! – gritaba la mujer mientras seguía a la pareja.

- Helga… maldición, has arruinado mis planes…

- Oh, querida, cuando lo lamento…- le contestaba la pelirroja mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón, fingiendo absolutamente arrepentimiento.

- Le has roto el corazón a Godric ¿es que no te da pena? Míralo…- decía mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba al otro lado.

- ¡Hay por Merlín! Él puede conseguir a cualquier otra mujer…

- ¿Y Salazar no?

- No…- contestó rápidamente.

- Helga ellos no…

- Estaba mordiéndose las uñas del coraje, Rowena, Salazar tiene puesto sus ojos y su corazón en Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que Godric no necesita una mujer en estos momentos…

- Por Circe, Helga ¿estás escuchando las tontas palabras que estás diciendo?

- No por qué mi atención está puesta en la más hermosa y perfecta pareja, ahora querida amiga… será mejor que pongas atención.

Rowena soltó un suspiró resignado, ya debería estar acostumbrada a esas respuestas de su amiga, que era imposible de ganarle algún día…

Pero era verdad, lo sabía, Salazar se veía diferente al estar cerca de Hermione, su tono de voz, su mirada, incluso su actitud eran diferentes, y a pesar de que era un fanático por los sangre limpia, sabía que Salazar toleraba lo suficiente el origen sanguíneo de la muchacha…

- Me temo que tendré que admitirlo Helga, tienes razón, esos dos se ven bien…

- Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo Rowena, a demás, la palabra bien le queda por mucho muy corta… son perfectos uno con el otro…- respondía Helga con una sonrisa en los labios.

La música había cambiado, después de unos segundos de gritos y aplausos, Hermione y Salazar se vieron rodeados de cientos de jóvenes, quienes se movían al ritmo de la música, la castaña sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora ¿Por qué diantres estaba tan nerviosa? Solo era Salazar, nada más… no era…

- Vamos…- sus pensamientos elocuentes fueron interrumpidos por la ronca voz de Salazar Slytherin, quien le tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del salón de baile.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de objetar, estaba tan nerviosa y sorprendida por lo sucedido, que su voz simplemente se rebeló contra ella…

Helga les miró desaparecer entre la gente, ella y Rowena simplemente se dedicaron a seguir a la pareja, iban tras de ellos… tenían que ver lo que estaba punto de pasar…

- ¿A dónde van? ¡Oh, Merlín que no sea lo que estoy pensando! – decía Rowena con el Jesús en la boca, Helga sonrío.

- ¡¿Qué crees tú que pase? ¡Pues la va a besar, no seas tonta! – contestó Helga.


	10. Los Besos Robadops de Hermione

**¿Que Ondas? como diría mi gente de acá...**

Muchísimas** Gracias **y que Bueno que les este gustando je je je je y** Si, **esto sera una** TRILOGIA** ya ando en los ultimos capitulos de** ROJO ESCARLATA **en cuanto termine** VERDE ESMERALDA **me pongo a subir el otro** ¿Que les parece? **Pero bueno, como veo que me han dejado varios** Reviews **aqui les dejo este** CAPITULO. **

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

_Los Besos robados de Hermione._

Hermione se encontraba con Rowena y Helga, algunos de los profesores del colegio ya habían partido junto a los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado dos días después de baile; mientras que ella debía quedarse debido a la ardua investigación que estaba haciendo acerca del cómo podría regresar a su época, Rowena y Helga se encontraban con ella, tomando el té en aquella mañana invernal, mientras que Salazar y Godric se encontraban cada uno en sus respectas habitaciones…

Hermione observó a sus compañeras, Rowena parecía no andar de muy buen humor esa mañana, mientras que Helga, con el redondo rostro sonrojado, le lanzaba una mirada cómplice, Hermione no sabía a qué venía todo aquello, pero, al volver la mirada hacia Rowena, esta le sonrío ligeramente…

- Y dinos, Hermione, ya que Rowena y yo hemos estado ocupadas ayer, no hemos podido hablar contigo sobre el baile…- Fue Helga quien rompió aquel aterrador silencio, Hermione se llevó la tacita con té a los labios, ya se temía ella aquel tema, lo había estado intentando olvidar pero…

- Si Hermione… dinos… ¿A dónde te llevo Salazar después del vals? – preguntó Rowena con una voz algo profunda y ronca, Hermione tosió un poco al escuchar la pregunta, luego de parpadear un par de veces, la castaña suspiró.

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Te ha besado, verdad, dime que te ha besado! – exclamó Helga causando que tanto la castaña como la pelinegra se sobresaltaran por el susto.

- ¡Helga! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? Mujer, un día de estos vas a matarnos del susto…

- Lo siento…- susurró una muy apenada Helga.

- No importa.- intervino Hermione mientras dejaba la tasa sobre el platito e iba a tomar unas deliciosas empanadas de cajetas de hadas, cuando…

- Ni se te ocurra meterte eso en la boca, pequeña… ahora cuéntanos.- decía Rowena mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa y el rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas.- que ha pasado después del "tremendo" espectáculo que han dado tú y Salazar en el baile…

Hermione suspiró resignadamente, lamentándose que la deliciosa empanada no sirviera como su salvador, intentaba evitar a toda costa aquel tema…

Se sonrojó.

Sobre todo por lo que había pasado…

No sabía cómo explicarlo…

- Oh, por Merlín, Rowena ve por un balde de agua helada, esta muchacha va a derretirse en cualquier momento.- la voz alarmante de Helga llamó la atención de Hermione.

- ¡No voy a derretirme por nada, es que no ha pasado nada…! – gritó la castaña algo nerviosa…

- ¿Segura…? Hermione ¿estás dispuesta a darnos un trocito de tus recuerdos para…

- ¡NO! – contestó rápidamente la muchacha.

- Entonces, cuéntanos querida… ¿Qué ha pasado entre mi querido Salazar y tú? – Helga estaba más que feliz.

- Bueno yo…- y Hermione torció la boca nerviosa, los recuerdos aún seguían tan vivos cómo un carbón encendido…

FLASHBACK

_Hermione veía las manos entrelazadas mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos, Salazar mantenía la mirada hacia el frente, y la castaña podía verle sin temer a que la descubrieran, quizá la serpiente ya se hubiera dado cuenta, pero mientras, se dedicaría a observarle en silencio…_

_Veía su oscuro y lacio cabello caerle por la espalda, eso le recordó al profesor Snape, pero Salazar era un hombre con un toque de egolatría, lo sabía, siempre tan arreglado, con su cabello peinado, parecía una cortina de ceda oscura… _

_Un hombre con tanto misterio…_

- _¿A dónde me llevas, Slytherin? Por qué no puedo decir que vamos a ningún lado si vas arrastrándome de este modo? – empezó a decir la castaña mientras que seguía intentando seguir el ritmo del hombre…_

- _Cállate y camina…- ordenó el hombre ante la mirada fruncida de Hermione._

- _¡Ya basta! – gritó mientras se detenía y daba un tirón a su brazo, zafándose del agarre de su captor._

- _Solo quiero mostrarte algo… no seas tan Dramática ¿quieres? – estaba un poco molesto, Hermione lo sabía, pero ella tampoco estaba de buen humor…_

- _Es que no te entiendo ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¡Eh estado tan sorprendido que mi cerebro no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y esto es culpa tuya! A demás… ¡regresa mi vestido a su color Original en este momento! – Salazar solo le veía mientras ella hacía sus corajes en vano._

- _Hermione… ¿Podrías cerrar esa boquita tuya y venir conmigo, por favor? – pidió el hombre, Hermione entendía que de vez en cuando su carácter fuerte exasperara a todo el mundo, Ron y Harry se lo habían dicho en más de una ocasión, pero ahora, al ver la expresión intacta de emociones de aquel hombre, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a reanudar su paso…_

_Salazar metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, Hermione y él iban al mismo paso, aunque él debía caminar con más calma, su estatura, muy sobre la de ella, le permitía a ir más rápido, pero Hermione llevaba tacones, así que supuso no andaría cómoda caminando tan de prisa…. _

_Hermione se detuvo al ver a Salazar pararse frente a la pared, la joven se acercó a él y levantó la mirada hacia él, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando…_

_Y no supo cómo fue pero de un momento a otro, había una enorme puerta de acero frente a ellos, Hermione pudo distinguir una enrome serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas en ellos…_

- _No va a morderte… pasa.- la voz de Salazar era neutra, la castaña le vio abrir la puerta con un empujón, luego se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara…_

_Y lo que vio a continuación no era otra cosa más que una terraza…_

_Una terraza donde el invierno no provocaba frío, donde los copos de nieve eran cómo lluvia, cálidos y hermosos…_

- _¿Qué es…este lugar? **"El antiguo salón de los Menesteres…"** – la Castaña identificó aquel salón, pero Hermione lo veía un poco cambiado, para comenzar, esa puerta no era la que ella recordaba._

- _No sé qué es lo que te pasa pero…- Hermione se interrumpió así misma al escuchar una hermosa melodía hacer eco por toda la habitación…_

_La puerta se cerró._

_(Escuchen el vals de las Mariposas mientras leen esta parte del Capitulo…)_

_Hermione se estremeció al ver las brillantes luces cambiar de color, la noche había llegado en aquel misterioso salón, la Luna salió de su escondite…_

_Parecían estar en otra dimensión, alejados de Hogwarts, de los alumnos, maestros…_

_Y se vio arrastrada al centro dl enorme espacio, la nieve seguía cayendo sin llegar al suelo, y ellos comenzaron a bailar una vez más…_

- _Tanta gente me pone de mal humor…- se escuchó la voz de Salazar, Hermione sonrío ante aquello, y él le hizo girar, Hermione sonrío abiertamente mientras que su compañero de baile le atraía hacia su pecho, colocando su mano libre sobre su cintura._

_Y giraron una y otra y otra vez…_

- _Me sorprendes eh de decir.- comentó Hermione tras un giro, con sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, sus dedos se rozaban suavemente, Salazar soltó una risilla involuntaria, Hermione volvió a él, notando los hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas…_

- _A mi igual… jamás pensé que… fuese agradable pasar algún tiempo contigo.- había respondido él mientras giraba junto con ella._

- _¿en serio? Debo suponer que también te gusta molestarme…_

- _Verte enojada, me atrevo a decir…- interrumpió él mientras le observaba, Hermione sintió cómo él le atraía aún más hacia su cuerpo, trago en seco, estaba poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo._

_Eso no era algo bueno, supuso ella._

- _¿Verme enojada? – se aventuró a preguntar, Salazar le vio, su mirada extrañamente brillante, sus labios contraídos en una extraña media sonrisa._

- _Digamos que yo…disfruto de ciertos pasatiempos extraños…- fue su respuesta mientras balseaban de un lado a otro, sintiendo él, los holanes del vestido golpeando sus piernas…_

- _Si no fuera por qué no se me antoja darte gusto, ya estuviera gritándote…_

- _Oh, querida…no te aguantes las ganas… si tienes un hermoso timbre de voz._

_Oh, genial, ese hombre era todo un desquiciado, sobre todo cuando reía abiertamente, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes perfectos, y esos hoyuelos que le hacían verle tan… ¿Sensual, Sexy…? No sabía ni como describir aquel aspecto tan… salvaje de aquel hombre._

_Hermione se había hechizado el cabello para aguantar mucho tiempo con el peinado, un sencillo moño alto, pero a esas alturas y para su sorpresa, varios risos rebeldes ya caían por su rostro, meciéndose y bailando junto con la pareja, Salazar ya había perdido también aquella elegancia que le caracterizaba, su cabello negro revuelto por el intenso baile…_

_Y seguían bailando… _

_Hasta que la castaña le vio sonreír de una manera extraña, sus azules ojos destellaban una misteriosa luz, su sonrisa, aunque abierta y esos hoyuelos bien marcados…_

- **_"Oh, Merlín… este hombre planea algo… " "Osh, tú déjate llevar y no digas más…" _**_– Hermione no podía creer como era que su cerebro y su subconsciente comenzaban a conspirar contra ella, ese hombre era demasiado peligroso, tanto para los alumnos como para ella, la humanidad y entre otras cosas…_

_Planeaba algo, si, Hermione tenía razón._

_La castaña sintió cómo giraba una vez más, se estremeció al sentir en sus yemas al aire, el roce de los dedos de é, estaba frío, pero eso era, extrañamente satisfactorio, estaba en paz estando con él en aquel lugar a pesar de sus antecedentes…_

_Y para ella fue un giro lento, de repente, ya no sintió más los dedos de Salazar en si mano y ella, se giró para buscarle…_

_Oh…_

- _¿Qué pa…? - pero fue interrumpida…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Hermione estaba colorada de pies a cabeza, había detenido su relato mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té…

Rowena y Helga se mantenían con los ojos y la boca abierta, Helga, si pudiera hablar en aquellos momentos, ya hubiera soltado el santo grito, Rowena por otro lado, se cerró la boca y se acomodó en su asiento con algo de incomodidad, sus mejillas antes blancas, en ese momento estaban blancas…

- ¿Y…que pasó Hermione? ¡¿QUE PASO DESPUES? ¡exijo una respuesta en estos momentos! – Rowena cerró los ojos, esos gritos significaban que Helga ya se había recuperado por completo de la sorpresa.

- No pasó nada más… fuimos a Bailar a uno de las aulas y…

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡te besó, yo lo sé…él te besó y no nos quieres contar! – exclamaba Helga mientras se ponía de pie, empujando la silla en el transcurso y golpeaba la mesa con sus manos, Rowena soltó una carcajada leve.

- Te emocionas Helga, ya para con eso… no creo que Salazar haya sido capaz de semejante acto, no es de esos hombres.- intervino Rowena mientras tomaba una pequeña empanada.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, tomando rápidamente la tacita de té y se los llevaba a los labios.

- **_"Sí, claro, como lo conocen a la perfección…si supieran"_**_ -_ pensó la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y sin haberlo pedido, el recuerdo de aquello volvió una de las tantas veces más.

- **_"Maldita serpiente…" _**

_FLASH BACK_

_Si alguna vez sintió los labios de Ron sobre los suyos y le pareció el mejor beso del mundo, aquellos labios, aunque un poco fríos, jamás tendría el mismo sabor…_

_No entendía, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, él siempre procuró recordar cuál era su origen, siendo ella una muggle y él, un sangre pura, arrogante, orgulloso de lo que era, un profesor estricto, un misterio para muchos…_

_La sorpresa fue aún mayor para ella al sentir cómo era incapaz de rechazarle, y abrió sus labios, autorizando la existencia de aquel beso que no debía ser, ella…_

_Ella…_

_Oh, Merlín ¡SE ESTABA BESANDO CON EL MISMISIMO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! _

_Y la pasión, si es que se le pudo llamar aquello, se volvió aún más poderosa, Hermione sintió los brazos de Salazar rodearle el cuerpo y ella…_

_El corazón le dio un vuelco al saberla corresponderle, sus pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y Hermione al de ella… el beso se volvió cada vez más atrevido, adentrándose uno más allá del otro, estrujando sus cuerpos así si su vida se iba en ello… _

_Desesperación._

_Y mucha a decir verdad._

_Y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la intensidad de aquel azul que invadían los ojos de Salazar…_

_Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, pero Salazar, ni lento ni perezoso, volvió a lanzarse contra sus labios, y esta vez, tuvo completamente el control… la música jamás se habían detenido… y ellos, en medio de aquel beso… ni cuenta se habían dado que habían reanudado aquella lenta danza…_

_Habían salido de aquella sala después de un par de horas estando dentro de aquel salón, ya nadie se encontraba en los pasillos, ni siquiera los cuadros se encontraban despiertos, Salazar, entrelazando su mano con la de ella…_

_Hermione estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que él se había detenido y que en ese momento, le observaba…_

- _Hermione…- le había llamado la castaña parpadeo varias veces y le miró._

- _¿Qué…que pasa…? _

_Y sus labios de nuevo estaban sobre los suyos… _

- _EJEM…EJEM… - el carraspeo de un ruda garganta le causó un sobresaltó y un vuelco en el corazón._

_Hermione sintió el calor en las mejillas…_

_…Al ver a Godric Gryffindor frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados en el fuerte pecho y una mirada profunda, la castaña tragó en seco, estaba molesto, demasiado…_

- _Go…- iba a decir Hermione pero Salazar se interpuso entre ella y el León._

- _Buenos días, Godric…- Hermione volteo verle, era increíble aquello. (era de madrugada…)_

- _Slytherin…- susurró Godric mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione._

- _¿Bonita fiesta, no crees?.. Felicidades compañero, te quedó bien organizada…- Hermione se sentía claustrofóbica en medio de aquellos pasillos, Salazar estaba provocando a Godric, lo sabía pero… ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma? Como si…_

- _Por supuesto… espero que…_

- _Oh, Godric, no tienes que decir nada, Hermione y yo lo **"hemos"** disfrutado gratamente, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho para lograr que esta velada haya sido…"**inolvidable"** para nosotros._

_Lo estaba **provocando**, lo sabía._

- _Salazar ¿Qué estás…?_

- _Cariño…por favor… es de mala educación interrumpir una charla entre caballeros.- le respondió sin dejarla terminar lo que fuese que hubiera pensado decir, Godric frunció el ceño._

_Más que molesto, estaba **furioso…**_

_Había estado en aquel pasillo buscando a Hermione y cuando al fin lo logró, estuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ver como Salazar se la comía a besos; pero el tiro de gracia a sus ilusiones no era aquello, si no ella…_

**_Hermione correspondiéndole._**

_Burla y Sarcasmo puro, era lo que arreaba a aquella charla en la cual a Hermione no le era permitido participar…_

- _Ya es tarde, Hermione… ¿No crees? A demás, Rowena y Helga me han comentado que ustedes irían a…_

- _Hermione y yo pasaremos el día entero… a solas…- interrumpió una vez más la serpiente, girándose un poco para tomar a la castaña de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura._

- _Eso tendrás que hablarlo con Rowena y Helga… a demás… Hermione es libre de elegir con quien estar o no.- contradijo el león mientras se aguantaba las enormes ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a aquel arrogante hombre._

- _Oh… pero eso no es tú asunto ¿o si…? _

_Se estaba burlando de él por completo, aquel arrogante cuando apenas unos minutos él, se había comportado como un verdadero ser humano, tan dulce tan…**humano.**_

- _Suéltame…- susurró Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada, atrayendo a su persona las miradas de aquel par de hombres._

- _¿Qué es…?_

- _¡Que me sueltes eh dicho! ¡Es increíble que estés hablando de ese modo, Salazar, cuando hace un momento eras tan…! ¡Dios, solo me utilizaste para molestar a Godric! ¡Eres increíble! – Hermione se mordió la lengua para aguantarse las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar, Godric le vio pasar rápidamente por su lado al salir corriendo._

- _¡Hermione! – gritó el león, hiendo tras la muchacha._

_Dejando en la penumbra y la soledad a Salazar._

_Con una **muy** extraña sonrisa de medio lado._

_Utilizada._

_Godric le dio alcance muy cerca del retrato de la mujer gorda, la sujetó por el brazo, la castaña estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, le giró y ahí estaba, su hermoso peinado hecho giras, sus labios un poco hinchados y sus ojos llorosos…_

- _Lo siento…- se disculpó la joven mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, Godric no dijo nada, simplemente le apartó las manos y le limpió el mismo las lagrimas, rosando sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas._

- _No llores, Hermione… no llores.- susurró Godric mientras seguía frotando su mejilla con sus dedos…_

- _Es tan…cruel… ¿Qué gana haciendo esto…? _

- _Satisfacción…- fue su respuesta._

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no lo soportaba, esa sensación que había tenido rato a tras cuando estaba con la serpiente, había sentido una tranquilidad y una felicidad inmensa, y que le fue arrebatada así de fácil de un momento a otro, por aquel que le había ofrecido tanta inmensidad…_

_Una persona cruel, que se divertía burlándose de los demás, utilizarlos y luego desecharlos como si fueran cualquier trozo de basura ¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Si ella solamente significaba eso para él, una inmunda hija de muggle's mientras que él pertenecía a la estirpe de sangre puras, una de las más antiguas del mundo mágico…_

_Godric vio esa tristeza en sus ojos, dolía, lo sabía por qué el también sintió el corazón partirse en miles de pedazos, cuando la serpiente había probado de sus labios, inyectando su veneno en ella._

- _Hermione… no llores por él - le llamó mientras le tomaba por la barbilla y le levantaba la mirada…_

_Go…- pero la castaña fue interrumpida por los labios de Godric Gryffindor, sobre los de ella… CONTINUARA._


	11. Malas Intensiones: El huevo de Basilisco

11

MALAS INTENSIONES

_El Huevo de Basilisco._

Godric dio vuelta a la página mientras que Hermione veía el extraño dibujo plasmado en aquel antiguo pergamino…

- Veo que has encontrado algo, Hermione.- Godric rompió aquel silencio que reinaba entre ellos y la soledad en la biblioteca, la castaña levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

- Si…me temo que no es nada bueno.- dijo ella mientras le mostraba el dibujo.

Godric abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Eso es…

- Magia negra, si… llevo bastante tiempo intentando evadir este hechizo, Godric pero… no encuentro nada normal que pueda ayudarme…

- Tiene que ver otra manera…

- Lo único que eh encontrado es la tiza de sangre de cuervo, yo… yo creo que esa tiza es con la que debo dibujar el pentagrama…

- ¿Y esa para que es…? –preguntó Godric mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza, un pequeño gis blanco con extraños destellos verdosos.

- Es tiza de polvo de hada… por lo que hemos estado leyendo, tengo que crear el portal en una superficie completamente limpia y plana, justamente cuando den las doce…

- Donde el sol este complemente en la cima del cielo.- completó el león.

- Efectivamente… pero no entiendo por qué nos advierten, me habías dicho que este encantamiento es peligroso…

- Y lo sigo sosteniendo Hermione… en esta época no se tiene registrado ningún viaje en el tiempo, tú eres la primera y no creo que deba añadirlo al historial…Hermione…este hechizo solamente se puede ser conjugado una vez…- los ojos de Godric parecían brillar, la castaña bajó la mirada al pergamino.

- Cualquier equivocación podría atraer grandes consecuencias…- susurró Hermione mientras veía el pentagrama y los hechizos que formaban la figura de una rosa en medio de todo aquello…- ¿pero qué es esto, Godric? – preguntó Hermione después de unos momentos de silencio.

- No tengo ni idea, parece una rosa…- respondía el león mientras observaba el dibujo.

- La rosa de los vientos.- recordó la joven, Godric sabía perfectamente que era ese dibujo, así que no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar…

- La rosa de los vientos es un ubicador mágico, Hermione, en el mundo muggle lo llaman…

- Brújula…- interrumpió Hermione.- la rosa de los vientos te indica donde está el norte y el sur en los mapas…- continuo diciendo.

- Así es… más debo decirte Hermione, que la rosa de los vientos se dibuja con un hechizo verbal… yo tengo el hechizo…- confesó después de un rato, la castaña le miró algo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, entonces? – preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Godric guardó silencio, pensando muy bien lo que iba a contestarle, Hermione sintió el fresco viento que entraba por la salida de la Biblioteca, ulular a su alrededor, sus mechones rizados se mecieron de un lado a otro…

- Por qué él muy imbécil quiere mantenerte aquí…- la voz de Salazar resonó por todo el lugar, Hermione y Godric se volvieron hacia él rápidamente.

- Tú… cierra la maldita boca.- ordenó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, arrojando la silla en el proceso, Hermione se sorprendió un poco mientras se paraba, aquello no le gustaba mucho.

- Guardaré silencio cuando yo así lo desee, Gryffindor…- respondió Salazar mientras se acercaba, llevaba algo plateado entre las manos, Hermione no le dio importancia a aquello.

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Hermione, ese portal no es seguro y tú lo sabes bien.

- Es la misma posibilidad de que llegue a salvo a su época como la que no… vaya Godric, no te conocía ese lado tan egoísta el tuyo…

- Ya basta Slytherin…- intervino Hermione, pero el nombrado ni siquiera volteo a verla, sus azules ojos estaban puestos sobre Godric.

- No soportaría saber que algo malo le ha pasado por culpa mía…

- A mí no me importaría ver un brazo o una pierna de ella regados por ahí…- dijo sonriente, Hermione abrió los ojos anonadada…

- Salazar, ya basta…

- ¿Qué, no le has dicho que es lo que pasará si el hechizo no resulta como tienen planeado? ¿no le has contado que si no conjura bien el cantico podría volar en miles de pedazos? Eh, Godric… ¡VAS A MANDARLA A SU EPOCA SABIENDO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR HECHA UNA SALSA DE CARNE HUMANA! – Hermione y Godric se estremecieron por el Grito, el rostro de Salazar desfigurado por la ira.

- No es necesario que la asustes…- contestó Godric calmadamente, Hermione se mantuvo tranquila, aquel hechizo _¿Tan peligroso era para ella? _

- Puedo hacerlo…- dijo Hermione interviniendo, ambos hombres voltearon a verla.

- Claro que no puedes.- acusó Salazar mientras metía aquel platinado huevo dentro de una bolsita de terciopelo, recorrió el listón y le cerró.

- Ella es muy capaz de hacer el hechizo, puede hacerlo… confió en sus habilidades mágicas.

- Por dios Gryffindor… ¿es que eres tonto o que…? Es una muggle, el hechizo que intentan conjugar es magia más antigua de lo que crees… lo único que va a lograr ella es convertirse en un fuego artificial humano…

- ¡Soy muy capaz de lograr volver! ¡No creo que mi origen tenga algo que ver con ello! ¡Soy la mejor bruja de mi generación, no me traten como si no fuera la gran cosa!

- Hermione…- llamó Godric.

- Volveré a mi época… quieran o no… Godric, entrégame el hechizo de la rosa por favor… quiero…necesito volver a mi época…

- ¿Es que no estás oyéndome sa…? – pero Salazar se detuvo, Godric suspiró profundamente.

Hermione no dijo nada ante aquello, estaba más que segura de lo que la serpiente había querido decir con aquella palabra interminable.

- Escuché perfectamente…pero aún así volveré, prefiero volar en miles de pedazos y morir en el intento, que seguir martirizándome al escuchar tus malditos insultos… una y otra y otra vez ¡Maldita sea, ya estoy cansada, quiero regresar, hay una guerra allá y yo estoy aquí disfrutando de la paz! – Hermione se detuvo, necesitaba respirar.- voy a volver, quieran o no, se opongan o no… voy a regresar a mi tiempo, con mis amigos…y venceremos a Lord Vo...- Hermione se mordió la lengua, se había emocionado y por culpa de eso, estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debería.

La muchacha tomó sus cosas de la mesa y Salió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, de aquel lugar… dejando al león y a la serpiente en medio de un silencio escalofriante.

Se dirigía hacia su habitación a grandes zancadas, por alguna extraña razón, aquella mañana había amanecido más calurosas que las anteriores, y a pesar de la época en la que se encontraban.

Hermione talló el vidrio con su mano, los árboles estaban completamente cubiertos por la nieve, había dejado a Godric en la biblioteca encargándose del pesado de Salazar y aunque aquello le inquietaba, lo que más le dejó preocupada había sido las palabras de la serpiente…

_"…¡VAS A MANDARLA A SU EPOCA SABIENDO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR HECHA UNA SALSA DE CARNE HUMANA!..."_

Y no era para menos, Godric ya se lo había advertido, el hechizo era magia negra pura y solamente podía hacer el encantamiento una vez ¿y si no lo lograba? ¿y si salía herida en el intento? Oh, santo Merlín, si algo sucedía mal y por alguna razón no podía volver…

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Olvidarse del futuro había sido una opción al principio, pero sacar de sus recuerdos a sus mejores amigos, la familia que había perdido tras la guerra y la nueva que había ganado durante esta, era algo que comenzaba a removerle algo extraño dentro de ella.

No, no podía quedarse, no debía y no era lo correcto, tenía que volver para salvar a sus amigos, para ayudar a Harry Potter a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, para acabar con todo el sufrimiento que el innombrable estaba trayendo a las tierras mágicas…

Unos golpecitos le hicieron volver a la realidad…

- ¿Se puede? – se escuchó la vocecilla de Rowena tras abrir un poco la puerta.

- Por supuesto, pasa…- indicó la castaña mientras dejaba el enorme libro sobre su cama, tras Ravenclaw venía Hufflepuff, ambas mujeres eran inseparables…

- Hola, Hermione, nos hemos enterado "por accidente" sobre tu enfrentamiento con Salazar en la biblioteca.

- Godric estaba ahí también…- dijo Hermione mientras les veía.

- Oh , querida… ¿Y te defendió Godric de esa víbora? – preguntó Rowena con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Godric no necesita defenderla de Salazar, él sería incapaz de hacerle algo! – exclamó Helga con las manos en las anchas caderas.

- No ha pasado nada grave pero… necesito pedirles un favor, chicas.- pidió Hermione mientras las dos mujeres se silenciaban, algo no andaba bien con Hermione.

Por otro lado.

Salazar se encontraba frente a la bóveda, llevaba consigo aquella misma bolsa de terciopelo verdosa, suspiró mientras se acercaba a las esculturas de serpientes, había tardado dos años en terminar de construir aquella cámara, y sabía, por el constante acoso de Godric, que él y las dos mujeres sospechaban de él, no por nada habían elegido a Godric cómo el Director de Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, claro…

Godric era el mayor de los cuatro, por lo tanto más experimentado, más fuerte, sabio aunque quizá no fuese el más audaz, valiente y…

¿y qué mierda estaba haciendo él buscando las virtudes desagradables de aquel sujeto que le caía tan mal? Bufó después de aquellos elocuentes pensamientos y susurró en pársel la contraseña, un susurro de serpiente salió de su garganta, su mirada se torno aún más clara, Salazar dio un paso a tras al ver las estatuas viborescos moverse de un lado a otro…

Y la cámara de los secretos se abrió para él.

La oscuridad reinaba la mayor parte de las cavernas, Salazar respiró hondamente al estar dentro mientras la enorme piedra se recorría, cerrándose por completo y resguardando a su amo dentro de ella…

Salazar lo sostenía entre sus manos, uno de sus dos secretos más profundos y valiosos en su vida, hasta en ese momento, el pasillo húmedo resonando bajo sus largos pasos, el resonante goteo que resbalaban por las estatuas de las enormes serpientes antes de llegar al suelo y explotando en contra del suelo frío y húmedo…

Dejó el huevo entre las grietas de la pared, pronto aquella criatura nacería, Salazar acercó su rostro al huevo y susurró en su idioma de serpiente…

- _"Proteger la luz de mi vida aunque tengas que derramar tu sangre y la mía… tus cenizas se volverán escapas cuando el fin de los tiempos llegue… mi orden es tú ley… y su vida la tuya…"_

Salazar se alejó del platinado huevo y le dio su espalda, no faltaba mucho para que el cascaron se rompiera y comenzara a tomar su verdadera forma, sonrío de medio lado mientras veía por última vez a aquel huevo, algún día cumpliría sus ordenes…

Y su mirada triste y perdida en el rincón de aquella cámara, pudo ver moverse al menos un poco, lo que algún día sería una gran amenaza para sus enemigos…

Se giró, la bóveda comenzaba a cerrarse por completo, mientras que el nombre y la imagen de cierta mujer comenzaba a tomar forma en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, ella, buscándolo estaba, tenía que marcharse, alejarse de esa época y regresar al mundo al que pertenecía, pero no antes de hablar con cierto hombre orgulloso, pero por el momento, tenía que buscar a Rowena y Helga…

Hermione echó todas las cosas que le habían prestado dentro del baúl, la vida no valía nada si no se arriesgaba, tenía que arriesgarse a utilizar un hechizo que quizá pudiera matarla, pero un esfuerzo tenía que hacer ¿Qué no?

Solo rogaba a Merlín que no le pasara nada.

Suspiró mientras cogía las tizas y un trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escrito el hechizo que activaría la rosa de los vientos, la cual abriría el sello del pentagrama… y así volvería a su hogar, con sus amigos…

_"__aqua, ignis__et terra,__de__veteri__recepta__sententia__vocis__mussitatiotrahere__cum__animo__ventus et__aperuit__meos oculos__attollit__spiritum meum__ibi__in sempiternum"_

Hermione leyó una vez más el trozo de hechizo, no estaba muy segura de quererse ir aún, pero, a pesar de que algo le retenía en esa época, la guerra, su familia y amigos, le llamaban a gritos en su cabeza, tenía que volver y dejar a un lado las pequeñas ilusiones que se había creado…

Una de ellas era quedarse ahí y averiguar qué diantres era lo que sentía por ese hombre al que no podía evitar sentirse tan atraída pero a la misma vez, detestarlo con toda el alma…

- Bueno Hermione, tus vacaciones ya se han acabado… ve y habla con el detestable de Salazar y ya…- y dicho, la joven soltó un suspiro suave y profundo y se dio la media vuelta, saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Salazar no entendía ni el mas mínimo de las cosas, pero lo que mejor comprendía es que todo lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que ser por algo sumamente importante, ya le había causado demasiados malos momentos, ayudarle era lo mínimo que podía hacer… CONTINUARA.


	12. TSSSSE ASSSSME La Despedida

12

TSSSSE ASSSSME.

_La Despedida._

- ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decir, por lo menos! – gritó Hermione tras la puerta, sabía que él estaba ahí, había gastado dos horas de su valioso tiempo en buscarlo, la mañana no tardaba en ser medio día y ese medio día se convertiría en su llave de regreso, no podía ser un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pues la posición del sol sobre el sello era pieza clave para llevar a cabo aquel hechizo que la regresaría a su tiempo.

Se había encontrado a Salazar vagando entre los pasillos, pero el muy orgulloso no se dignaba a encararle o simplemente detenerse para escucharla en silencio, no, y eh ahí donde él le había arrastrado, su habitación, donde con su varita apuntándole sin la necesidad de voltearse a verla, le cerró las puertas en las narices…

- Abre la maldita puerta, Salazar…- se estaba enfadando, pero aún así, sabiendo que la castaña estaba tras la puerta, intentando hablar con él, no hacía absolutamente nada, al contrario, había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Odiaba el escándalo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, había pateado, golpeado e incluso lanzado cosas contra aquella infame puerta, intentó abrirla con un alohomora, pero era imposible, Salazar había hechizado su habitación para protegerla de cualquier daño…

Ella solo quería hablar con él, respirando agitadamente, sé quedó observando la puerta, esperando el momento en que el arrogante hombre saliera a darle la cara… ella solo quería decirle que…lo amaba.

Sentía los ojos calientes, seguramente las malditas lagrimas estaban a punto de salirle del alma, pero no, no debía llorar, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando los puños, se tragó cada una de esas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos…

- _"Hermione…no llores por él."_ – recordó la voz de Godric diciéndole aquello.

Se acercó una vez más a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior y recargando su frente en la puerta de madera, estaba fría, cómo aquel orgulloso hombre que se encontraba encerrado tras ella…

- Sé que estas molesto conmigo, igual o más de lo que yo lo estoy contigo, pero tienes que salir… ya está todo listo para que me marche y yo…solo quiero decirte algo ¡Es que es tan difícil hacer que salgas y me des la cara! ¡¿Tan orgulloso eres?

Y a pesar de eso, no salió, Salazar no la escuchaba, y él, sentado frente a su escritorio, leía y transcribía ciertas frases sobre los pergaminos, la vida y muerte de los Basiliscos era un tema asombroso, a demás, él intentaba hacer que Sly, cómo tenía pensado nombrar a la bestia rastrera, tenía planeado que el animal mitológico viviera por siempre…

Hermione retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, con el ceño fruncido y el orgullo por los suelos, solamente quería despedirse de él, contarle lo que recientemente había descubierto sobre sus sentimientos…

Ella no sabía que Salazar no la escuchaba, así como tampoco sabía que Godric Gryffindor se encontraba recargado en la pared a las afueras de la sala común de los fundadores…

Y con sus ojos cerrados y su corazón estrujado, Godric comprendió que Hermione no era para ella, y aunque ella se quedara, sabía que Salazar era el dueño del corazón de la chica…

Hermione vio por última vez aquella puerta, imaginándose al dueño de la recamara frente a ella, pero solo era eso, una imagen causada por el deseo de verlo ahí…

Se mordió la lengua y susurró, recordando algunas cosas que Harry le había enseñado acerca del lenguaje de las serpiente… Pársel.

- Sersssel…seeam… tsssse assssme.- dijo poco antes de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Y salió corriendo hacia la futura sala de los menesteres, sin percatarse de la presencia de Godric, quien le vio marcharse y con los ojos profundamente oscurecidos, el león entró a la sala de los fundadores… escuchó entonces el ruido de un objeto arrastrándose…

Levantó su mano con la varita fuertemente apretujada entre sus dedos, su quijada cerrada con fuerza y con una furia revoloteando en su corazón…

- Fermaportus.- susurró Godric, sellando la puerta para que Salazar no saliera, no mientras Hermione siguiera en la época.

Salazar Slytherin dejó caer pesadamente la pluma al escuchar aquel susurro, era algo que simplemente no creía, era la voz de Hermione pero… ese sonido, ese silbido que…

- Pársel…- se dijo mientras arrastraba la silla hacia atrás y se ponía de pie, quitando todos los hechizos que había lanzado contra su recamara…

Su mirada, angustiada por alguna razón, se mostraba a la vez brillante, ella lo había dicho, había confesado algo que él muy cobardemente se había negado a hacer…

Se lanzó a abrir la puerta…

Helga y Rowena le vieron salir corriendo, cruzando los pasillos, la pelirroja torció la cara al ver el gesto de enojo en la cara de Hermione.

- ¿ahora que le hizo esa víbora? –preguntó Rowena, quien también se había percatado de aquello.

Hermione se detuvo justamente frente a la enorme puerta, aún estaba ahí por alguna extraña razón, había corrido demasiado y ahora a consecuencia de eso, le hacía falta el aire…

Era una mujer orgullosa, nunca más, se había dicho, se rebajaría a hacer algo como lo que había hecho con Salazar ¿Cómo era posible odiar a alguien y amarlo a la vez? ¡No entendía! ¡y se odiaba por ello!

Sacó las tizas y el pequeño trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de los pantalones, los cuales había reparado unos días antes, por qué sabía que iba a volver…

Miró la puerta y luego los gises…

- De verdad me alegro de haberlos conocido… a todos _"sin excepción alguna"_ – se dijo mientras que no pudo evitar pensar en aquello.

Salazar forcejeaba contra la puerta ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¡¿Por qué la maldita puerta no se abría, maldición?

- ¡Maldita sea, ábrete! ¡Alohomora! – gritó ya un exasperado Salazar, Godric bajó la varita y se dio la media vuelta, pasando a desaparecer del lugar, tenía que ir tras Hermione, hacer su último intento por que se quedara…

Y si no… al menos Salazar tampoco la tendría.

- ¡Bombarda! – lanzó el hecho explosivo, pero la maldita puerta seguía ahí, completa y sin ningún rasguño, Salazar apretujó los dientes y frunció el ceño, aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía, estaba claro lo que ella le había confesado pero… ¿Por qué Hermione hablaba Pársel? Se preguntaba.

Helga se había quedado en el pasillo, Godric había ido tras Hermione y Rowena tras Godric, pero algo no encajaba en esa escena, había visto el rostro de Godric cuando pasó por su lado, su mirada raramente oscurecida…

- Maldito león…- susurró la mujer y se lanzó hacia los aposentos de Salazar.

Estaba cansado, había hecho lo que Hermione había intentado en vano hacer, abrir la puerta a patadas, puñetazos, hechizos… y él no se movió cuando ella estaba ahí, ofreciéndose a él en bandeja de plata.

Maldito su orgullo por siempre.

- ¡Maldición, que te abras jodida puerta! – gritó el hombre ya exasperado mientras se lanzaba contra la puerta, intentando derrumbarla con su propio cuerpo…

Helga escuchó el grito, estaba sorprendida al descubrir la razón por la cual, Salazar no había ido tras Hermione, frunció el ceño y dio vuelta a la perilla descubriendo que estaba atracada mágicamente.

- Finite incantatem.- susurró la mujer poco antes de abrir la puerta, soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Salazar corriendo hacia ella, por suerte la mujer se hizo a un lado, pero Salazar no tuvo tanta, pues fue a parar al suelo.

- Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Salazar! – se burló ella mientras el hombre se ponía de pie, su cabello despeinado cayendo a los lados, Helga pensó que no podía verse más atractivo.

- ¡¿Dónde está Hermione? – exigió Salazar bastante enfurecido.

- Está a punto de irse…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Godric te ha encerrado para que no vayas…

- ¡¿QUEEE?

- Ve tras ella muchacho… ¡¿A QUE ESPERAS, LARGATE? – Helga le dio una patada en el trasero, este se impulso y volteo a verla con una mirada asesina hacia ella.

- Gracias…- soltó la serpiente y salió corriendo, no sabía hacia donde, pero confiaba en sus instintos…

Mientras tanto…

Hermione había acabado con el pentagrama, Godric y Rowena estaban ayudándole a terminar de trazar los cinco puntos de la estrella blanca…

Se puso de pie y observó la llave del portal que la llevaría a su tiempo, donde debería estar, de donde no debió haber salido…

- Esta todo terminado… ya solo falta que entres al círculo y recites el hechizo…- comentó Rowena mientras veía a Godric y luego a Hermione.

- Si… lo sé… no sé por dónde empezar pero… muchas gracias a todos, realmente disfrute mucho de su compañía y creo que sin su ayuda yo…

- No te vayas…- la ronca voz de Godric le hizo detenerse.

- Godric…- le nombró ella, él se acercó a la muchacha y bajó una rodilla al suelo, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

- Hermione… el portal no es seguro… tal vez no logres hacerlo bien, y por Merlín que no quiero verte herida o que te pase algo, por favor…quédate…- le había dicho mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella, la castaña simplemente no dijo nada, levantó la mirada hacia Rowena, esta permanecía seria, la mujer se encogió de hombros.

- Godric… tengo que irme, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi… y hay una guerra que…

- Salazar tiene algo que ver en esa guerra ¿Verdad? Algo me dice que tal vez no directamente pero…

- Por dios Godric… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en echarle la culpa de todo?

- ¡Por qué lo tiene! ¡Por qué es por él por el que has decidido irte! ¡Yo intento retenerte a mi lado pero…no puedo!

Y Hermione sintió como Godric Gryffindor dejaba caer su mano, el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, recargando su frente en la de ella…

- Quédate, me dijiste que me enseñarías un hechizo para olvidar, bien… lo haré, pero quédate… no te hará falta si estás a mi lado, Salazar no volverá a molestarte…lo juro.

Rowena simplemente no tenía palabras para describir aquello, sabía por la mirada de Hermione que aquello no iba a hacer posible…

La castaña se abrazó al pecho del león, este simplemente hundió su rostro en los rizos de ella, olfateo su aroma a madera fresca…

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo quedarme, y agradezco que me estés ofreciendo una vida sin problemas, sin guerra…eres tan gentil… pero Godric… ¿Tú te quedarías en un lugar que n oes tu hogar a sabiendas de que las personas a las que estimas y quieres…están sufriendo?

Por la mirada que Godric puso, Hermione supo que él no sé quedaría por nada del mundo, que lucharía hasta que la última gota de vida fuera derramada de su cuerpo, que defendería lo que quería y protegería a las personas queridas.

- Entiendo…- susurró el hombre mientras levantaba la mirada.

Hermione hizo un intento por sonreírle, pero no pudo, se giró, suspiró y entró al pentagrama, el dibujo mágico identificó inmediatamente la energía mágica de Hermione, y como era de esperar, su reacción fue, que cada hechizo escrito que formaba la estrella, comenzó a brillar…

La estrella comenzó a girar y cada palabra empezó a despegarse del suelo, flotando alrededor de la castaña, Rowena se acercó a Godric, quien simplemente se dedicaba a observarla lo más posible, no quería olvidarla…

Quería guardar su hermosa imagen dentro de sus recuerdos por siempre.

- Adiós Hermione…- se despidió el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia, Rowena sacudió su mano, despidiéndose de la muchacha.

Los rizados cabellos de Hermione parecían tener vida propia, flotando de un lado a otro debido a la energía, Hermione cerró los ojos, imaginando a su querido Salazar…

Al abrir sus ojos, levantó el rostro al cielo, el astro solar estaba justo sobre su cabeza, la luz golpeo su mirada marrón…

- _"__aqua, ignis__et terra,__de__veteri__recepta__sententia__vocis__mussitatiotrahere__cum__animo__ventus et__aperuit__meos oculos__attollit__spiritum meum__ibi__in sempiternum"_

Su voz apenas fue audible, el viento comenzó a violentarse, Rowena se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y Godric simplemente empequeñecía los ojos…

Hermione estaba a punto de desaparecer... e ir a casa.

Salazar encontró la sala, dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y entró, lo que vio lo había dejado desencajado…

Helga se detuvo a su lado, la mujer simplemente estaba a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, Hermione estaba a varios metros, flotando en el aire, mientras su voz conjugaba un complicado hechizo muy antiguo…

- ¡HER….! – Salazar estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero el puño de Godric fue a estamparse contra su mejilla, Helga soltó un fuerte grito, Rowena intentaba apartar a Godric de Slytherin.

- ¡Detente Godric, por favor, no! – gritaba Rowena.

- ¡Salazar! – llamaba Helga ya horrorizada.

Salazar se había tambaleado hacia a tras, estaba impactado por el golpe y por la sorpresa, sus ojos azules fueron a dar a un furioso Godric, quien le miraba asesinamente, fue en ese momento cuando Helga se dio cuenta de que la serpiente era más oscura de lo que pensaba…

Slytherin contraataco, mientras la voz de Hermione rezaba a los hechizos antiguos, y una intensa luz verdosa comenzó a iluminar en medio de los sellos y el pentagrama…

Godric era por mucho más fuerte que Salazar, su tamaño y el poder de sus golpes eran por mayor impacto, el profesor de las artes oscuras y de pociones lo estaba comprobando, Helga intentó intervenir pero la mano de Rowena sobre su hombro se lo impidió…

- Saldrás lastimada…- le había dicho.

- Hermione es la única que puede detenerlos…- la pelirroja hizo ademán de ir a llamar a Hermione pero Rowena se interpuso.

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Hermione está a mitad de un hechizo muy peligroso, un paso en falso y explotaría…!

- ¡Godric va a matar a Salazar! – le contestó la mujer.

Hermione vio un segundo pentagrama color verde esmeralda frente a ella, luego, en medio de la estrella resurgió un circulo, en el cual comenzó a ver el bosque prohibido a través de él, sintió la felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo al saber que esa era la época a la que pertenecía, podía oler el aroma a muerte y el fuego quemando la carne de sus víctimas…

Ese era el mundo al que tanto odiaba pero tenía que proteger y defender…

Donde sus amigos se encontraban…

- ¡SALAZAAAR! – Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Helga, la muchacha bajó la mirada, ahí estaba Godric golpeando a Slytherin, volvió su mirada hacia arriba y luego volvió a bajarla…

Iba a matarlo…

Estaba haciéndole daño…mucho daño.

- Basta… basta Godric… ¡Detente! – gritó Hermione con la voz desgarrada, Rowena logró escucharla y junto con Helga, levantaron la mirada al cielo, Hermione intentaba bajar, braceando entre las letras del hechizo, las cuales iban y venían de un lado a otro alrededor de la castaña, Rowena le miró con horror, Helga simplemente intentaba comprimir un paro cardiaco…

- ¡Detente Hermione, estas a mitad del hechizo! – gritó Rowena mientras se acercaba para que la muchacha pudiera escucharle.

- Oh, Merlín, no permitas que algo malo le pase.

- ¡VA A MATARLO! – se oyó el grito de Hermione…

Y la verdosa luz se volvió rojiza… Rowena estaba perpleja, el cambio de color no significaba más que otra cosa, las emociones de la castaña estaban interfiriendo con el hechizo…

- Hermione… ¡DETENTE PUEDES MORIR! – gritó Rowena mientras levantaba los brazos, Helga simplemente no podía ni hablar, la luz era tan roja como la sangre…

Salazar logró hacer a un lado a Godric, este estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra la serpiente, pero el grito de Rowena le estremeció hasta el alma, ambos hombres se volvieron para presenciar lo que estaba pasando…

- Hermione…

La castaña seguía intentando avanzar, salir de aquel portal, pero… unos extraños lazos comenzaron a rodearle, lazos muy parecidos a tiras de largas venas, Rowena cayó de rodillas…

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a cubrirse por aquello. Salazar intentó entrar dentro del pentagrama pero fue expulsado por una fuerte corriente mágica, Godric fue tras la mujer, buscando una oportunidad que al igual que Salazar no pudo cometer...

- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Salazar en el momento en que se puso de pie, la muchacha se sacudía dentro de aquello que le ataba, podía ver a Salazar y Godric intentando una y otra vez entrar al campo para ayudarla, Helga lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin obtener ninguno, algún resultado satisfactorio…

Y la vista comenzó a oscurecerse…

- ¡Mierda! – gritó Rowena ya exasperada al ver como aquellos lazos extraños retrocedían, llevándose a Hermione a sabrá Merlín donde…

- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Salazar segundos antes de que el lugar se envolviera bajo una ola de polvo verdoso y rojo…

El lugar se volvió un campo de silencio…

Salazar y Godric se miraron, el miedo se podía ver en sus ojos a leguas, ambos hombres simplemente se volvieron para esperar el momento en que el polvo se disipara…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Oh, dios mío! – El grito de Helga alarmó a los tres fundadores restantes, Rowena intentaba buscar a su amiga, podía escuchar los gritos aterradores y el llanto que había albergado a su amiga, Rowena intentó buscarla moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, hasta que la mujer resbaló con algo liquido… la fundadora águila levantó las manos, había sentido la humedad, pero era algo espeso y… se miró las manos y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente… era Sangre… había mucha sangre bajo de ella. PROX EPILOGO.


	13. EPILOGO: Genesis

EPILOGO.

Génesis

Hermione se encontraba con la mirada en el cielo, segundos antes había podido visualizar el celeste cielo, pero ahora, las sombras de los mortíos bailando en el cielo sobre sus escobas, lo habían cubierto todo, borrando toda pista del hermoso cielo, bañando con sus sombras y sus horrendas carcajadas de victoria…

La castaña apretujó su varita, sentía la suciedad en todo su cuerpo, el olor a muerte mesclada con la sangre emanando de su maltratado cuerpo, la rosada sudadera que usaba en esos momentos o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, estaba completamente empapada de sangre y sudor, había estado luchando con algunos de los mortifagos recién reclutados por Lord Voldemort, durante horas y lo único que pudo hacer, fue matar a uno que otro, no fue la gran cosa.

- Malditos hijos de perra.- se escuchó el rugido de la ronca voz de Ronald Weasley, Hermione no volteo a verle, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

Habían quedado con uno de sus más importantes espías, que había logrado exitosamente infiltrarse en las filas de la horda asesina de Lord Voldemort, Ginny había intentado durante mucho tiempo, hacerle entender que no debían nombrarle, Hermione por otro lado…

- _"No le tengo ni una pisca de miedo a ese monstruo…así que mencionar su nombre no es más que pan comido…"_ – había dicho hace días, antes de partir en aquella misión casi suicida.

Ron se estremeció al ver al encapuchado dirigirse hacia ellos, el pelirrojo apuntó a su aliado con la varita, Ron siempre había sido un muchacho que se mantenía alerta, Hermione bajó su mirada y taladró al encapuchado con esta…

- Granger ¿eres estúpida o te haces…? ¡Deberías estar apuntándome con tu maltrecha varita! – la voz era joven, aterciopelada, y escalofriante como el sonar del cascabel de una serpiente.

- Cierra tu escamosa boca, Malfoy… ¿Qué planea Tom Riddle, ahora? ¿a cuanta gente piensa masacrar con su ridículo desfile de idiotas asesinos? – Ron dirigió su azulada mirada a su amiga, Hermione estaba más que harta de toda aquella basura, Ron lo sabía, Harry lo sabía _¡Hasta Draco lo sabía!_ Y era este último el que mejor lo comprendía.

- Ya basta Granger…tú y tus sermones de amargada… aquí no están seguros, vamos a otro lugar.

- No me moveré de aquí Malfoy, suelta la lengua y dinos que es lo que tu líder _"supuesto"_ piensa hacer…- Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos y le apuntó con la varita.

Draco, quien se había mantenido tras la plateada mascara todo ese tiempo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Hermione, se retiró la máscara sin bajar la capucha, no iba a arriesgarse que los idiotas voladores que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas, le identificaran.

- El muy cobarde ha enviado a Bella tras cualquiera que tenga la cabeza roja… - Hermione frunció el ceño al ver a Draco señalar a Ron con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Algo sobre Harry? – preguntó Ron, quien ya estaba al lado de la castaña.

- Nada, Voldemort aún no tiene pistas de él… mi padre me ha hecho saber que Lord va tras cualquiera que tenga un lazo emocional con cara rajada…

- ¡deja de llamarlo a…!

- ¡Cállate Ron! ¿Qué más Malfoy?

- Que dulce de tu parte Granger.- se burló el rubio.- pero es todo por el momento, Los Hermanos Lestrange han descubierto a varios espías de la orden, lamentablemente… en estos momentos los muy infelices deben estar interrogándolos y torturándolos…- la voz del rubio sonaba cansina, Hermione comprendía el riesgo en el que Draco estaba sometido.

- Maldita sea… ¿Qué sabes de Luna Lovewood? - preguntó una vez más, Ron.

- ¿La lunática? Merlín Comadreja… ni cuando Granger fue secuestrada por Rebastan preguntabas por…- pero el rubio guardó silencio al ver la mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

- Ya basta de tonterías, Malfoy creo que debes regresar… estamos demasiado expuestos y…

- ¡Bruja…! – gritó con sarcasmo el rubio.- hace unos momentos te dije que aquí no estábamos seguros…

- Malfoy, ya basta.- interrumpió Ron.

- Bien, bien lo siento… nos veremos el próximo mes… será mejor que mantengas esa cabeza oxigenada tuya bien pegada en su lugar Malfoy… eres de gran ayuda en estos días…- dijo Hermione mientras hacía ademán de retirarse.

- ¡Ay, Granger… me vas hacer llorar! – contestaba el rubio mientras se llevaba la mano cubierta por los oscuros guantes de cuero, justamente al pecho, el muy dramático.

Hermione sonrío de medio lado, meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Ron suspiró resignadamente, siempre era la misma con ese par…

Malfoy se desvaneció en el aire, mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron tenían que apañárselas para regresar a salvo a la madriguera, donde estarían a salvo al menos por un tiempo, la orden del fénix había cambiado de lugar el cuartel, la temporada pasada, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores habían llegado de improvisto, al parecer, no solamente del lado de la orden asesina habían espías…

Hermione andaba con cuidado entre los árboles, Ron iba justamente frente a ella, la pelirroja melena brillaba a rayos de luna, la chica sonrío al ver los destellos rojizos…

Ambos muchachos se detuvieron al ver un largo gusano de humo levantarse en el cielo, el pueblo vecino más próximo estaba a varis kilómetros, seguramente estaban siendo atacados por los mortifagos…

- Tenemos que continuar, Herms.- la vocecilla de Ron era apenas audible, el cansancio muy notorio y las ganas de llorar evidentes, la castaña volteo a verle.

- Será lo mejor… Dios, odio todo esto.- dijo mientras continuaba, apretando su varita contra su reseca piel.

Y lo inevitable ocurrió, la castaña vio a Ronald Weasley salir volando gracias a un expeliarmus bastante potente, ella soltó un grito donde le llamaba, todo fue tan lento, tan horroroso, Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó al primer encapuchado que vio…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó la castaña, que, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que comenzó a utilizar aquel hechizo, aún no se acostumbraba a imaginar sus manos llenas de sangre, era una asesina, al igual que aquellos magos oscuros.

- _"Ellos matan por placer, Hermione…tú por sobrevivencia…"_ – le había dicho Harry Potter aquella vez que hubo asesinado a Vincent Crabble, aquel regordete muchacho que seguía a Malfoy como una garrapata, siempre pegado a este.

Ron se había recuperado rápidamente del confundus, que le habían lanzado, hechizo a varios mortíos con uno que otro petrificus, mientras Hermione no sabía qué hacer en medio de la batalla, cada vez llegaban más mortifagos, Ron se encargaba de ellos mientras ella lo veía todo, como una de esas viejas películas…

- ¡Desmaius! ¡Hermione, muévete maldita sea, van a matarte! – gritó Ron, fue en ese momento cuando la castaña despertó de su embelesamiento, levantó su varita y apuntó, lanzando varios hechizos protectores…

- ¡Mierda Ron, son demasiados! – gritó la castaña mientras ella y su amigo intentaban escapar entre las ramas y la oscuridad del bosque.

- ¡Hermione corre! ¡Corre! – le había respondido el muchacho, Hermione, quien iba tras Ron, apenas podía identificarle entre las sombras de la noche, lo hubiera perdido de vista si no fuera por su brillante cabello rojizo.

- "Maldita sea, van a matarnos, vamos a morir y dejar solo a Harry…No, no podemos morir, no ahora, voy a vivir y veré la guerra finalizar" ¡Crucio! ¡Petrificus! – La leona se defendía ágilmente, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, defendiendo su vida a toda costa.

Se detuvo secamente al ver a Ron en el suelo, sobre un montón de hojas, y al verlo ahí, con su retorcida sonrisa y sus ojos en blanco…

Lord Voldemort estaba frente a ella, con un Ron inconsciente…

- "Mierda…maldita basura…no vas a matar a mi amigo ¡No vas a matarnos!"

- Oh, vaya… aquí tenemos a la sangre sucia más inmunda de todo el mundo mágico, la amiga del niño que vivió…- Hermione entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y logrando escuchar el quejido de Ron.

- ¡No te diré nada aunque me torturen de toda la vida! – gritó ella, de entre el grupo de enmascarados, Hermione pudo distinguir a Malfoy, y sabía por sus ojos grises que podía ver a través de la máscara, que estaba anonadado, no esperaba que los atraparan tan pronto.,

- Asquerosa… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así…? ¡Crucio! – su voz arrastrada y suave se volvió un grito aterrador que penetró dentro del cuerpo de Hermione junto a una descarga eléctrica que le llegó hasta la última célula del cuerpo.

A pesar de sentir el inmenso dolor, era mucho peor para ella imaginarse a Ron muerto, a un Harry derrotado y un Voldemort triunfante…

Mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo y las carcajadas de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, Hermione vio como Ron abría los ojos y sacaba su varita de entre el montón de hojas secas, la chica apretó la quijada…

Un segundo más para darle tiempo a su amigo.

Soltó un grito aún más fuerte, satisfaciendo la horrenda obsesión de Lord Voldemort de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos…

Aunque ella lo hacía para que este le prestara aún más atención y se olvidara de su amigo…

- Devaister – susurró Ron mientras clavaba la varita al suelo.

Hermione sonrío al ver a Voldemort metido entre las ramas, uno que otro Mortío intentando escapar, Ron se puso de pie rápidamente, Malfoy fingió intentar atacarlos mientras evadía las enredaderas, Hermione y el pelirrojo salieron corriendo…

- ¡Crucio! - se escuchó el grito histérico de Bella, Hermione se tropezó con alguna rama, llevándose a Ron en la caía, ambos rodaron por una pequeña colina llena de hojas secas…

Hermione se puso de pie, pero al parecer Ron ya no podía seguir más, tenía una pierna lastimada y algún par de costillas rotas, la castaña se inclinó para ayudarle pero…

- Sigue tú, Mione… ve y consigue ayuda yo… - pero el chico fue interrumpido por la muchacha, Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el crujir de las ramas al ser aplastadas por las pesadas botas de los mortifagos.

- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí Ronald! – le dijo ella con la mirada cristalina, no lo iba a abandonar a merced de aquellos asesinos.

- Vete Hermione, sálvate tu… yo… los voy a distraer… ¡Vete maldita sea! – el pelirrojo le dio un empujón, Hermione se tambaleo hacia a tras pero logró equilibrarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Ronald no hagas esto… por…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Hermione, prefiero matarte yo mismo que dejar que esas basuras lo hagan! – le gritó el pecoso, la castaña se mordió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y deprimida.

- No te mueras, Ron…- dijo ella mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía corriendo.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maldita sangre-sucia? – el grito de Bella le hizo estremecerse, la castaña mientras corría se volvió para ver como los mortíos atrapaban a Ron, ella, como una cobarde, intentaba salvar su pellejo.

Se detuvo, a pesar de las suplicas de Ron, ella se detuvo, levantó su varita mientras llevaba su mano hacia el gira-tiempos que aún llevaba consigo, aquella reliquia era un recuerdo de su profesora McGonagall, quien había muerto defendiendo el colegio un par de años a tras…

- Maldita Loca…- susurró Hermione mientras veía como el rayo asesino era lanzado hacia ella.

- ¡HERMIONE! – se escuchó el grito de Ron, nombrándole en medio de una sesión de tortura.

- Ronald…- susurró la muchacha sin darse cuenta de que había activado el gira-tiempos.

Y la luz se volvió aún más intensa, Hermione le veía todo brillante y sabía que el viento que sentía en aquel momento, no había soplado por su cuerpo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, recordó la voz de Ronald rogándole que se fuera, el grito de Bella al lanzarle el Avada…

Abrió los ojos aún más, acostumbrándose a la luz, caía, lo veía, veía el suelo aún más cerca entre los mechones revoltosos de su castaño cabello…

- "¿Dónde carajos estoy? Activé el gira-tiempos pero…" – y no pensó nada más, sus ojos visualizaron allá, frente a ella, en tierra firme, a una persona envuelta en una capucha de terciopelo verde…

Y al parecer se había dado cuenta de su presencia por qué había levantado su rostro hacia ella, sus ojos eran azules, de un hermoso y destellante azul zafiro, Hermione pensó que era el color más bonito que jamás había visto…

- "¿Quién será ese hombre…?" – se preguntó la muchacha mientras sentía el cuerpo ligero, demasiado para su gusto, y por un momento creyó que aquel individuo le dejaría caer…

Odiaba el dolor, odiaba los golpes… cerró los ojos cuando creyó que moriría al tocar la tierra y olfatear la hierba de cerca…

- Wingardium Leviosa…- escuchó su sedosa voz, Hermione pensó al principio que había escuchado hablar a una serpiente, su voz arrastrada, ronca y a la vez sedosa, no sabía él por qué, pero le sonaba de alguna parte aquel tono de timbre bucal.

- Genial…- susurró la muchacha mientras abría los ojos, estaba en el suelo, él le había dejado caer delicadamente para que no se lastimara, Hermione levantó la mirada para agradecer a su salvador…

Pero el broche plateado que sujetaba la capa, le decía que aquel hombre no era de agradecer, sino de maldecir…

- ¿Quién eres y que haces en los terrenos de Hogwarts sin mi autorización? – le preguntó él mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- Soy Hermione… soy… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó ella ya algo confundida, aquel sujeto le había interrogado como si fuera la gran autoridad.

- Salazar Slytherin…- fue su respuesta, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie, sentía la mirada zafiro de aquel hombre recorrer su cuerpo, estudiando sus vestimentas, su todo…

- ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad, señorita Hermione? – preguntó Salazar, la chica se volvió hacia él.

- Tienes que llevarme a Hogwarts en este preciso momento.- ordenó ella, Salazar sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Quién te hace pensar que voy hacer eso? – dijo el divertido.

- Bien… como si necesitara de tu ayuda…- y empezó a andar, hasta que sintió una fría mano rodear su brazo, Hermione se volvió hacia su compañía.

- _"Cuatro mil años, Hermione...¡Has retrocedido cuatro mil malditos años!" – _pensaba la joven mientras veía a aquel hombre que decía ser Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Tengo que volver…- dijo la chica mientras volteaba a ver el cielo…

….. DE CUATRO A CINCO MESES DESPUES…

Lo último que había visto era el rostro anonadado de Salazar y Godric, mientras que algo extraño y rasposo comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, luchó, luchó con toda su fuerza, pero le fue imposible derrotar a aquello que fuera que estuviera atrapándola…

Y después de eso, simplemente no supo nada más.

La sangre cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza a más no poder y tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse un elefante en aquellos momentos.

Se sentó sobre la cama, le dolía el vientre, llevándose la mano a esa zona adolorida, Hermione levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, Malfoy observándole profundamente…

- Al fin Granger, ya era hora…- su voz sonaba cansada y arrastraba las palabras, Hermione le vio sorprendida, Draco supo descifrar aquella mirada que poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Había vuelto.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a la muchacha, la castaña se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, apretujando la capa oscura con sus delgaduchos y fríos dedos, y lloró, lloró por muchas razones, pero la principal fue que la sensación de pérdida comenzaba a inundar su pecho…

- Ya estás en casa, Granger… deberías estar feliz por tener como pañuelo a un biscocho como yo…- susurró Draco a su oído, Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el pecho antes de soltar la carcajada.

- Estúpido hurón creído…- fue lo que dijo. CONTINUA EN ROJO ESCARLATA


End file.
